Time Travel
by GloomyBumblebee
Summary: *chap 12 up* Harry goes back in time and meets Tom Riddle. He finds out that nothing is what it seems...*SLASH*
1. Tom Is Here

_A/N:_ Hello, people. Welcome to another story of mine. This one is not intended to be funny. In fact, is my first attemp (well, not really the first...) at writing something serious. And romantic, but not corny. And warped, as anything that comes from my sick mind. Will I succeed? Who knows...__

_Title:_ Time-Travel**_  
Author: _**SheWhoMustNotBeNamed**_  
Rating:_** PG-13**_  
Pairing: _**Harry Potter/Tom Riddle**_  
Warning:_** Slash. Probably some offensive language in the near future. Don't say I didn't warn. You don't have to read if you don't like this.But then again, how can anyone not like slash?**_  
Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter. That's JK's work. Let's build her a totem.**_  
Summary:_** Harry is on a mission. He has to travel back in time to find out why Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. The story takes place in Tom's fifth year, before the Chamber of Secrets was opened.__

I guess there's nothing else to say (Snape: I agree) will you ever leave me alone? (Snape: nah, I'm your muse) dammit (Snape: thank Harry, Draco, Remus and Sirius are out) what are they doing (Snape: I don't want to know) oh... I still have my other muse here (Snape: you mean-) (Tom: hello) (Snape: oh...) ..._  
ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!___

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

TIME-TRAVEL  
  
Chapter 1: Tom Is Here.

"Hello?" the voice was deep. Warm in his ears, sent shivers down his spine, forced Harry to wake up.  
"Are you ok?" that voice again. His eyes focused on the boy who was talking. His skin was pale, raven-black hair covering his forehead. His eyes were nothing like he last saw them: instead of malice, they were now filled with warmth. And concern. This was, indeed, Tom Riddle. A very different Tom Riddle. Why was he worried? Right, is not an everyday thing to find a complete stranger coming from the future. But he wasn't worried about him, he was worried... about Harry.   
  
The fifteen year old grasped Harry's hand as he spoke quietly "squeeze my hand if you hear me"  
Harry did so. The next thing he remembered was awakening in the Hospital Wing. Everything was as he saw it the last time, except Madam Pomfrey wasn't there.  
  
"Well... I think I've had enough proof of my success with time-travelling..." he said, not noticing the boy sitting next to him.  
  
"Time-Travelling?" Tom is here. "what are you talking about?"  
"Were you here all night?" Harry said, trying to change the subject.  
Tom nodded, as he placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "no, you're not feverish" he murmured "but still... time-travelling?" he insisted. Tom is here.  
  
"It's a long story..." Harry said dismissively "I'll tell you later"  
"Alright. Then... what's your name?" the prefect inquired.  
  
"Har- Harold Smith" he couldn't say his real name. It would be dangerous. Dumbledore said so.  
"I'm Tom. Tom Riddle" the boy replied, stretching a hand.  
Harry shook his hand, and said "pleased to meet you" -that's something I never thought I would say to Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. He looks nothing like this boy. Tom is handsome; his upturned nose and soft lips. His delicate features and his perfect body. I'm going insane. Must be a side-effect of the time-travelling... I hope...-  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tom sounded amused now. He even chuckled -Voldemort chuckles? and he looks cute?!!-.   
"Nothing... I was just... thinking"  
"If you say so..." he said in a sing-song voice "Now why don't you dress up and we go for a walk?" he said as he was standing up "I still want to know about the time-travel thing..." he grinned irradiating unexplicable warmth.  
-This can't be Voldemort!- Harry found himself talking to his own in a trance.

* * *

Harry (or Harold) was walking with Tom through the school grounds. The slytherin prefect was talking, but Harry wasn't listening. He was too busy staring into his grey eyes. Of course, thanks to his lack of attention, he tripped a couple of times, making Tom smile mockingly. Harry could only blush and keep walking.  
Tom kept talking, he was trying to have a decent conversation with Harry, but he still wouldn't listen. But now, he was overwhelmed with Tom's attempt to be friendly. -He must be lonely- he thought. And he was right.  
  
"I told Proffesor Dippet about you" Tom said. And Harry listened, which was something unexpected.  
"Proffesor Dippet?" the green-eyed asked.  
"The Headmaster. He wants to see you in his office, tomorrow at 3 pm"  
"Alright... mmm..."  
"Yes?" Tom asked as he sat on the grass. They were in the Quidditch pitch.  
"What day is... today?" Harry inquired coyly.  
"It's Sunday" the boy gave him a puzzled look "does this have anything to do with the time-travel thing?"  
"You won't let it go, will you?" the boy shook his head and Harry grinned. -THE HORROR! I grinned to Lord Voldemort...- "I'll tell you everything, if you tell me first the exact date"  
"As I said, it's Sunday. Sunday 23rd, 1949"  
"1949?!!" -like I didn't know... I can be pretty stupid sometimes-.

* * * 

They lay in the grass staring at the sky. Harry couldn't help but feel comfortable by Tom's side. That wasn't only weird and disturbing because Tom would be the only one to blame for Harry's parents' death, but also because, well, Harry never felt like this with anyone before. Specially not with a boy.   
Still, Tom was oblivious to what he was yet to become, and Harry knew, deep inside, he must have had his reasons to became such a monster. This boy was kind and caring, and Harry felt relaxed, even safe by his side. He trusted him. But he was still Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. And his feelings were confusing him. Even scaring him, but he'd have to deal with them, as absurd as they were, as long as the mission lasted.

* * *

"So, you came from the future?" Tom asked, half-smiling.  
"Yes, as unbelievable as it sounds" Harry replied.  
"Nah, it's not unbelievable. Nothing here is. It's just- why? you really are here to see how a prefect should work?" -he's not stupid-.  
"Well, I've never been the best student, or the one to serve as a role model... I don't even know how I got to be a prefect. And I saw your name in the trophy room- don't ask-"  
"I wasn't going to" Tom said trying to look convincing, but his mishievous grin told otherwise. Still he didn't ask.  
  
A couple more hours passed and the boys were now staring at the night sky, trying to decipher the different constellations. After much talking, silence took over. They were falling asleep, but before that happened, Tom broke the silence.  
  
"It's late. We should get going" Harry nodded as he stood up "you'll sleep in my room as long as you're here" Tom informed the other boy as he got to his feet.  
"In- your room?" Harry couldn't tell if he was worried or amused. For all he knew he was confused.   
  
-Ladies and Gentlemen: Tom is here!-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

End of chapter 1. Hope you liked it, I know I did. I also know it sucks, but you know me... I always suck. At anything. Done with the self-esteem crap. Be kind and review. Don't flame about slash or anything, because you've been warned, plus, there's no slash yet, so... what would you flame about? anywho, if you want to tell me I can't write and I suck, go ahead. If you want to wish me death, go ahead. If you want to say I'm crazy, go ahead, I'll take it as a compliment. Anyways, review. That always comes in handy.


	2. Bubbles

_A/N:_ Oh, Lord... My muses keep attacking me... but now is not only Snape and Tom, but Draco, Harry, Remus and Sirius too!!! I have a lot of muses, I know. I'm popular with imaginary people, I guess. Wait, that's sad. Oh, whatever... so, my muses attacked me, but this chapter is shorter though. I think most of them (well, all of them but Tom and Harry) are jealous, because they're not in the story. Not yet, at least. You never know...__

_Tom & Harry: _ON WITH THE SHOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

TIME-TRAVEL  
  
Chapter 2: Bubbles.

They reached the Slytherin dungeons in less than ten minutes. After Tom said the password, Harry was dragged to the Common Room. Tom headed to one of the doors near the stairs and another password later, they were in the prefect's dorm. Just like the Common Room, Tom's dorm was decorated in green and silver, (with a little black that you won't find in the Common Room). The four-posted bed was king-size, with black silk curtains. You could tell the (satin) sheets were black as well, contrasting with the silver blankets. Considering the colours, the room was warm and comfortable. Two black leather armchairs sat near the lit fireplace. Candles iluminating the room, and a wooden bookshelf completed the room.  
  
Harry's eyes went back to the bed. "Wait. There's only one bed"  
Tom shrugged "So? we'll share" He said that as if it was an everyday thing to share a bed with a complete stranger. And though Harry was still confused about his feelings, he somehow felt pleased to spend the night with Tom. -Oh well... It's not like I'm going to ravish him, right?- ... -RIGHT?-.  
  
As I was saying, Harry, deep inside, felt pleased to spend the night with Tom. He knew he didn't love him. But, he knew he felt something strong, and things could change. Even if it was with Tom Riddle. And he couldn't quit his mission (literally couldn't: a time limit or something). Dumbledore's fault, he thought. But the only thing Dumbledore was to blame was choosing him for this mission. Now, falling for Tom Riddle was a different matter.  
  
Falling for Tom Riddle. Not in his wildest dreams had he ever thought of that possibility.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear his mind, and turned to face Tom who was getting out of the bathroom -how long have I been thinking?- "mmm... Tom?"  
"Yup?" the boy responded, letting the towel he'd been using to dry his hair fall to one of the chairs.  
"I... don't have any clothes" Harry continued, blushing lightly.  
"Oh, right... I'll get you some tomorrow. You can use some of mine for tonight, if you want"  
"Well... it's not like I have a choice, do I?" he said lightening up a bit, but still blushing. "Thanks"  
"You're welcome" Tom smiled warmly. -Everything he does is 'warm'? I'm starting to feel warm myself... I should take a shower, it'll help me clear my mind...-  
  
As reading his thoughts, the dark-haired boy (the Slytherin one) opened the bathroom door and entered the room to deposit some clothes, for Harry to wear. "So, need a shower?"  
"Well, actually..." -wait, he's not thinking of-  
"Go on, then. See you later" Tom said smiling. He's always smiling.  
-good. He wasn't thinking about hot sex in the tub- "Thanks a lot" Harry said, without noticing the pinkish flush on his cheeks (side-effect of a smiling Tom).  
"You're welcome" Tom replied and smiled again, making Harry melt "you're cute when you blush" he said in an innocent tone.  
-I blushed again? Can I be any more stupid?- Harry thought as he went to the bathroom, locking the door behind.

* * * 

Harry filled the tub with hot water and purple bubbles. A shower would have been great, but the prefects' bathroom had that certain something that forced you to have a long relaxing bath. And relax. And relax.  
Harry did so. He'd worry about things later.

* * * 

Meanwhile, in the room itself, Tom was reading (or trying to read) a book about Animagus. Transfiguration was his favourite subject, and he had always dreamed of being an Animagus himself. This book, "Your Inner Self" was about discovering which animal you should turn into. There were plenty of quizzes and, apparently, his inner animal would be a snake. He couldn't understand it, though. What he had in common with a horrible, treacherous snake. But he didn't care, now. He couldn't even focus on the book. He had his mind on something else. Someone else, given the case. He shook his head as that certain someone got out of the bathroom, smelling of lavender and vanilla.   
  
"I love the purple bubbles" Harry said to himself between giggles, unaware of the slytherin listening to every word he said. And giggling himself.   
  
Tom stood up, and spoke to Harry in a whisper "Go to bed. I'll go to the kitchens, I'm hungry. Would you like anything to eat?"  
  
Harry shook his head "No, thanks" he smiled "I'd rather sleep"  
  
Of course, Tom smiled back. And then he left.

* * * 

A good hour passed until Tom got back to the room. He found Harry sitting on one of the armchairs, peeking into the Animagus book. He looked so gorgeous with his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.   
  
"I thought you wanted to sleep" Tom said, with his deep voice. Soft as silk into Harry's ears.  
  
"I was waiting for you" Harry replied.  
Tom was the one blushing now "w-why?" he asked.  
"I thought it would be rude to go to sleep without you. It's your room, after all"  
"True, so... why don't we get to bed? it's 2 am, I bet you must be tired"  
"Not really. I had a nice day"  
Tom's flush went brighter. "So...?"  
"So..."  
"So... we should really get to bed"  
"Alright" Harry obeyed and Tom followed.  
  
They fell fast asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.  
It was going to be a long month.   
  
A really long, but really pleasant month.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

End of chapter 2. This one was shorter. I already told you so. I'm trying to write a decent story and so far I think I'm succeeding. That has to be first-time. I wonder when will I screw this up. I hope it won't be soon. _  
No slash + no coarse language = no flames yet. (unless you want to tell me I suck)  
Be kind and review. You'll get V-Krum dollies. Or a brownie point, whatever that is =)___


	3. Nightmares

**__**

A/N: Hello people. I tell you: it's 4.00 am, and I'm still awake. I had the urge to write (my muses keep attacking me) and this is what came out.   
On with the show!!

****

TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 3: Nightmares.

  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. A pale hand was placed on his chest and he could feel Tom's breathing on his neck. He wasn't complaining, but he wasn't accustomed to that kind of... _proximity_, so to speak.   
And even though he felt slightly uncomfortable, he decided not to bother Tom about it. Instead, he stroked the other boy's hair. It felt like velvet between his fingers.  
  
Suddenly, Tom shuddered and Harry removed his hand. The boy kept on shaking, and twisting rather violently. Harry was kicked out of bed. He watched the scene developing, confused.  
  
"No!" Tom screamed "please, don't!!"  
Harry shocked.  
"NOO!!! Please, father, no more!!" he kept shivering as Harry tried in vain, to wake him up.  
  
He went to the bathroom to grab a glass of water. When he was back, he heard something that stopped him from letting the liquid spill over the other boy's face.  
  
"It hurts..." Tom was now crying "please, don't make me-" he gasped "Mother..." he said, almost in a whisper "Av-Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Right then Harry decided it was time to wake him up. This was too painful, even to Voldemort. He let the water fall from the glass, collapsing with the Slytherin's face.  
As Tom opened his eyes, fear still darkening them, Harry knelt by his side. Holding him and muttering encouraging words, he felt Tom tightly retrieving his embrace.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he cried into Harry's shoulder "I'm so sorry..."  
"you don't have to be sorry, it was just a bad dream-"  
"No!" Tom yelled without thinking "it- wasn't just a dream..."  
  
* * *   
  
Tom was cuddled on one of the armchairs, staring numbly at the fireplace. He had told Harry about that fateful day, when his father found out his wife was a witch. Tom was eleven, and had just got accepted in Hogwarts. His father hated magic, and he got mad at the news, beating Tom's mother to death. Tom thought he was to blame for this, so he felt responsible of taking revenge as well.   
His mother had introduced him to the dark arts. He was supposed to learn about this to protect himself, and never even thought of using any form of it.  
But he did.   
  
When his father died, Tom was sent to an orphanage until he started school. Professor Dippet had always been protective to him, and had been the only one to stand by Tom's side. The students wouldn't talk to him. Being in Slytherin, he was hated by all the houses except his. But the Slytherins themselves thought of him like scum just for being an orphan. So, basically, Tom was alone in the world.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know" Tom kept crying and staring at the fireplace. He was too embarrassed to look into Harry's eyes "I just... trust you for some odd reason..."  
"You don't have many friends, do you?" Harry asked as he made his way to the crying boy. He cuddled next to him, holding him.  
Tom pulled Harry closer and, burying his face on his stomach, cried "I have no friends"  
  
Harry let a silent tear make its way down his cheek. He kept caressing velvet-like hair.  
  
The crying ceased just as Harry's legs started to ache. He was sitting in a very uncomfortable position. He adapted the best he could, trying not to disturb Tom. He was still holding him.   
-_Who would have thought Voldemort had such a hard childhood? He was hurt deeply, I can tell... His mother was murdered for being a witch, and, as he was a wizard, it was logical for him to react that way. Still, how could an eleven year old cast an Avada Kedavra?_-  
Harry's train of thought was cut off by a snore. Tom had fallen asleep. In his arms -_I'm going to regret this in the morning_-. Without even noticing, Harry started cradling him. He rested his cheek on Tom's hair, the smell of lavender (those purple bubbles) lulled him to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
He woke up two hours later -_It's five in morning already?_- to realise Tom was awake as well.  
  
"Why didn't you let me know you were awake?" Harry asked drowsily.  
"You were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you... again" Tom blushed.  
Harry rolled his eyes in mocking manner "Why don't you get to bed? Maybe you can have some decent sleep..."  
At the Gryffindor's suggestion, Tom raised an eyebrow.  
"Me? What about you? You need it more than I do" he stated "We'll both go to bed. I'm taking a day off"  
Harry smiled "ok, but promise you won't kick me out of bed again"  
"I'll try" Tom grinned and led Harry to the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had no idea that Tom was dreaming about him, even when the other boy was talking in his sleep _"Harold..."_. Harry (Harold) was too caught up in his own fantasy world to notice. He didn't notice either when Tom cuddled next to him, legs entwined, a hand resting on his chest once again.  
  
* * *  
  
The clock on the wall told it was twelve pm. Harry was still drowsy, but decided it was time to wake up. Then again, his mission consisted on keeping an eye on young Tommy here and said boy was sleeping, meaning he'd have to stay in bed.  
Tom looked like a fallen angel. Pain still showing through closed eyelids, his perfect body twisted in a weird angle. White as milk, grey shadows under his reddened eyes. He seemed to be in peace, though. He felt secure.   
  
The look was both beautiful and sad.   
  
He could identify with this boy. Both were half-muggle; both were orphans; both were abused in their childhood... Harry only had bad memories about his childhood, and his life in general before going to Hogwarts.   
  
Still, this boy lying next to him was to blame for his parents' death. -_No! It has to be a mistake... he couldn't. There has to be something we don't know... this boy can't be Lord Voldemort_-  
Pain shot through his chest and had the need to hold Tom close. Very close. So close he didn't notice the boy was now awakening.  
  
Half an hour passed before Tom managed to slip from Harry's grip. Smiling, he placed a small kiss on the other boy's lips.   
Harry started blushing furiously. His first kiss with a boy.   
His brain processed the information, leading him to conclude: -_my first kiss with a boy! Tom Riddle, no less... and it felt... right... but it's not_- he shook his head -_I'll pretend to be asleep_-   
  
Tom embraced Harry. And _even_ being almost one in the afternoon, they fell asleep once again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
_I loved this chappie. I truly did. I don't know why... It was sad, but rather sweet... As long as this doesn't get all corny, I'm fine with it...   
Harry liked the kiss... hehe, the perverted bastard...  
Anywho, review if you please (or should I say, please review!!!).  
  
"Haemoglobin is the key to a healthy heartbeat..."   
(Snape: she's been drilling my eardrums with Placebo all day...)_


	4. Dippet Knows

**__**

A/N: I wanted to make myself clear about a certain matter before any flames come: I said the story takes place in Tom's fifth year. Ok, the Chamber was opened when he was sixteen (says so in the book) but Harry was sent to study his movements before that happened. Now you know...  
By the way, I know I have a lot of spelling mistakes, but I'm spanish-speaker, so... it's not easy sometimes...

  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 4: Dippet Knows**

  
  
2.50 pm.  
  
"Harold! Wake up!" Tom's voice was soft even when screaming. Harry mumbled something and turned back to face the fireplace. Last night's kiss completely forgotten, for both boys.  
"Harold! Professor Dippet wants to see you at 3!"  
  
Harry knew he had to wake up, but it was so comfortable there...  
  
Tom pointed his wand at the sleeping beauty: "Enervate!"   
As Harry sat up, eyes still closed, the prefect accio'ed some clothes to where he was sitting (on the bed, next to Harry) and started dressing Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Less than five minutes later, Harry was ready for his meeting with Headmaster Dippet. Tom walked him to his office.  
  
"Don't worry" he said "professor Dippet is a very nice man, you'll love him"  
"If you say so..." Harry said between yawns.   
  
"Stuffed Puffkeins"  
  
Harry scowled and then smiled "That password would do for Dumbledore" he said without thinking.  
  
"Dumbledore? You mean... you know my Transfiguration master?" Tom asked.  
"Well... yes... he's the headmaster in the future..." Harry explained "but, please, don't tell anyone. I don't feel like casting desmemorizing charms, thankyouverymuch"  
  
Tom sniggered, and left.  
  
* * *   
  
Once inside the Headmaster's office, Harry found a smiling Dumbledore. _His_ Dumbledore.  
Professor Dippet was smiling as well.  
  
"Hello, Harry 'Harold Smith' Potter" he said mockingly.  
"How'd you-"  
"Professor Dumbledore told me everything. Well, almost. You know, time-travelling is a delicate subject..."  
"Of course, just..." Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm the Dumbledore you know, the one who sent you here. I came to talk to professor Dippet, I thought it would be safer for all of us if I explained a few things. No-one but both of you know I'm here, and no-one should. I'll be leaving in just a minute, so I'll hurry: you'll be having classes this next month, there's no reason for interrupting your studies, and you'll be sorted into Slytherin (as much as you disliked the idea). Of course you'll be sharing, not only the room but classes as well, with Tom Riddle. Professor Dippet will give your time-tables. Good luck, Harry"  
  
As he said the last words Dumbledore faded from view.  
  
"So, Harry, here's your time-table. You may go now. As Tom decided to take a day off, you can do so as well. Off you go" he smiled.  
Harry nodded and said "Good afternoon, sir" as he left.  
  
Professor Dippet was indeed a very nice man. Just a little rushed, though.  
  
* * *   
  
Harry found Tom outside the office. He'd been waiting for him, apparently. Impulsively, Tom took hold of Harry's hand and led him to the dungeons.  
  
Harry then remembered he hadn't eaten in a whole day. Tom must have read his mind, because he stopped short an turned back, while he said "let's go to the kitchens, you must be hungry"  
"Starving" Harry corrected him.  
  
* * *  
  
After sharing a very satisfying lunch, the boys went back to the prefect's room.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Tom asked   
Harry shrugged "we could play chess" he suggested.  
"That'd do" Tom replied.  
  
Tom chose the black pieces, so Harry got to start the game.  
Needless to say it was a short one. Years of playing chess with Ron helped... Harry grinned at his victory.  
  
"Great, now we don't have anything to do" Tom joked.  
"Well, I... wanted to talk to you" Harry said, blushing a little.  
Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry's words.  
"I want to know you better, that's all" Harry concluded.  
"Oh... what do you want to know?" the now-relieved boy asked.  
"I don't know... what you like, what you don't... just... stuff"  
"That explains..." Tom said ironically, slightly amused.  
  
They started talking and Harry soon discovered a lot of things about Tom he never expected to hear. The prefect loved to walk through the school grounds at night, or in rainy days. He loved the smell of roses, snow. He loved sleeping.   
Tom also talked about his social life. His only friend had been a Ravenclaw, whose name is Bonnie. She left to Canada when she was still in her first year, and Tom had been alone ever since.   
  
Until Harry came, that is.  
  
Said gryffindor felt a horrible ache in his heart. He never wanted to leave. But he couldn't stay either. When this month was over, he'd have to do something. Dumbledore would understand, he always does. Maybe he could stay a little longer.  
  
He decided it was time to stop dreaming.   
  
He knew Tom was driving him insane. He knew he couldn't hate him. He even knew he liked him. He didn't want to love him, but couldn't help it either.  
For all he knew, he'd have to be content with comforting Tom while he could.  
And, as he thought the night before in the prefect's bathroom, he'd worry about things later.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Oh, people, I'm so glad I fixed this chapter... the original script was rather sucky, well, even more. This turned out somehow decent, to me at least.  
I hope I haven't disappointed you. If I did, hell, you know me.  
Be kind enough to review. I could use some positive words.


	5. The First Class

__

Hello people!! Well, well... I took a little longer than intended to update, but I guess that's not important. I'm no J.K. after all... muahahaa... I don't own Harry Potter, as you might already know, so DON'T SUE. I'm just a fan. A very sick one.   
This chapter is probably the longest up to date.  
In this chappie, Harry attends his first class; Tom opens up; Harry's on 'deep thinking' again; Dumbledore is back, well, not really... oh, you'll see. Yet, the good stuff will have to wait...  
  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 5: The First Class.**  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, the first thing he saw was Tom having breakfast.  
  
"Just in time" the prefect said, inviting Harry to join him "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Never better" Harry smiled, making his way to the carefully laid table "What about you?"  
  
"Me? I'll survive..." Tom shrugged.   
  
They ate in silence. Something was wrong and Tom was tense (otherwise, they would've eaten in the Great Hall). Harry thought it was because of the kiss, but he didn't want to ask. However, when breakfast was over, Tom broke the silence.  
  
"Mmm... Harold?"  
  
"Yup?" the Gryffindor replied not very brightly, due to the half-chewed pancake stuffed in his mouth.  
  
Tom, on the contrary, found this adorable and, noticing the hot flush that was taking over his delicate features, spoke quietly avoiding eye-contact "I wanted to... apologise..."  
  
"What for?" Harry tried to look puzzled. Failing pathetically when he started blushing (the memory of that kiss still fresh in his mind).  
  
"You know.... that kiss..." Tom's hands were twisting rather nervously under the table as the flush became redder "I didn't mean to... I was... you know..."  
  
"You don't have to apologise, Tom" Harry said going redder himself, as to pair up with said prefect.  
  
"Well, I'm... rather glad you didn't mind" Tom said shyly "but I'm sorry, nonetheless. I had no right to-"  
  
"Tom! Don't worry..." Harry said reassuringly.   
  
"So..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're starting classes today?" the prefect asked while staring at a particularly eye-catching spot on the floor.  
  
"Yes, I've been sorted into Slytherin" Harry informed the boy.  
  
"What house are you? I mean... in the future"  
  
"Gryffindor" Harry said proudly. A scowl from Tom made him chuckle.  
  
"Gryffindor? And how did you get to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Well, it didn't surprise me much" Harry stated as he placed his right elbow on the table and his chin resting on the palm of his hand "When I got sorted the first time the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I said I didn't want to be there and decided Gryffindor would suit me well..."  
  
"Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Well, I met a really nice guy who got sorted into Gryffindor. He hates Slytherins with a passion -don't ask why-. I was all alone, so I thought it would be great to be with him, so... I asked the hat to not put me in Slytherin, and ended up in Gryffindor... Just like that!" Harry said smiling, as he remembered his sorting. "And I did the same, now, in a slightly different way..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tom asked a little confused, an eyebrow threatening to rise.  
  
"I wanted to be in Slytherin, to see how's it like, and... umm... to be... with you?" one hell of a spot that was, Harry stared fixedly into it.  
  
Tom, in a very Riddleish way, blushed again and got even more uptight. Truth is, he felt more than happy to have someone caring for him, but he didn't want to sound desperate either, given his very-much-slytherin stubbornness.  
  
"I think we should hurry, your clothes are on the bathroom. Our first class is Potions and you don't want to disappoint Professor Venus"  
  
Harry left for the bathroom as Tom gathered some books, quills and parchments as well.  
  
When our Golden-Boy got out of the bathroom smelling of lavender and fully dressed, Slytherin uniform and all, he followed Tom out of the room and through the halls, into the same old creepy dungeon where Snape usually teaches.  
  
* * *  
  
When every student was present, Harry felt a lot of eyes following his every move. Fortunately, for both him and Tom, Professor Venus made his appearance.  
  
A tall man of about thirty-five, assumed his position in front of the class. Harry hadn't seen someone as beautiful as this man in all of his life. Except for Tom. Or Draco Malfoy, but that's beside the point.  
  
-_Wow! Slytherins ARE sexier...-_ he thought -_I owe Malfoy quite an apology-_.  
  
The man in question had bright, silky shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were green with orange circles around the pupils. His pointed nose, had soft edges that made his face look flawless, if not perfect. Soft, pink lips completed the picture.  
  
The man reminded him of a certain Potions Master who'd make most of his life a living hell, except for the fact that he felt more than attracted to the first one.  
  
Harry would've thought about Professor Venus' features forever, when he noticed (a little jealous) how Tom was staring numbly at the man.  
  
-_Well, it's not like he's perfect..._- Harry tried to lie to himself.  
  
"I see we have a new student" said Venus "would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"  
  
"I- I'm Harold Smith, sir"  
  
Instead of being a scary-greasy-bastard, Professor Venus was kind and polite. Still, he looked impassive. "Good morning, Mr. Smith. I'm Professor Venus, your Head of House and Potions Master, if that you haven't noticed" he said, pointing at the dozens of cauldrons spread around the room.   
  
"Now, class, today we'll be making a truth potion. It is not as strong as Veritaserum, but it'll do fine for small tasks such as slipping little embarrassing secrets I'd love to hear about..."  
  
Professor Venus started writing the ingredients in the blackboard. His black robes exposing the lithe curves of his perfect body.  
Harry shook his head and Tom looked at him, amused.  
  
"You noticed..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You noticed Venus'... attributes..." Tom giggled, rather girlie.  
  
"Well... I..." Harry's ears turned a lovely shade of pink. Lately, it was easy for him to blush. Tom was the one to blame, of course.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Tom asked and Harry nodded "I used to have an enormous crush on him..." he giggled again.  
  
Harry wasn't a bit surprised, but he was intrigued "haven't you felt like, you know, _that_ for a girl? I mean... I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that"  
  
"It's ok, I don't mind" Harry sighed relieved and smiled, as Tom went on "I'm what muggles like to call a _poof_"  
  
Harry chuckled "you don't have to be _that_ specific"  
  
Tom smiled and proceeded "I never liked girls. I tried to, but I was born like this. Better accept the facts... not an easy task, if you ask. How about you?"  
  
The words left Tom's mouth before he had a chance to think. Harry answered anyway "I'm... attracted to girls most likely. There are some exceptions, though"  
  
"You mean, you're..."  
  
"Yes, _that_" he laughed softly "I like both" he concluded.  
  
"Haven't you had any experience with boys?" Tom inquired, a little nervous now that the conversation was getting more serious.  
  
"Nope" Harry said quickly, looking down at the cauldron between them.  
  
"I'm so sorry" the prefect said with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I kissed you. A first kiss must be special... and I stole that from you..."  
  
"Who said it wasn't special?" Harry quickly covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"Ooookay..." and one hell of a cauldron that was...  
  
"Nevermind..." the green-eyed said as his eyes drifted into a smiling beauty in front of him "so... have you had much experience?"  
  
"I... not really... just one boy"  
  
"Tell me!!" Harry demanded cheekily.  
  
"Alright, if you ask nicely..." Tom said sarcastically, winking at the green-eyed to let him know he was teasing him "His name was Christian. He was a muggle-born of fifteen. I met him while I was at the orphanage on the summer break before my fourth year at Hogwarts. As usual, I was helping take care of the nursery, when this boy came with the buys. He worked for the supermarket. I helped him unpack the stuff and started talking... I'm sorry, this must be really boring"  
  
"No, not at all" Harry said, a sweet smile on his lips "please, go on"  
  
Tom obeyed. Harry knew then that he had dated Christian for the rest of the summer, before he died in a car accident. Tom was devastated. By the time he got the news, he was at Hogwarts and didn't get a permission to see Christian.   
The boys were passionately in love, though they never made love. Not only because of their age, but also because of Tom's inability to trust.   
Ever since Christian's death, Tom hadn't been in love or a relationship of any sort.  
  
Harry had melted over the prefect's words. He couldn't help it: he was falling in love with the boy and he knew it. He wanted to kiss the boy but, after his words, he knew he couldn't do it. He could hurt him, and that wasn't his intention.  
  
But then again, Tom kissed him. That had to have a meaning.   
  
Of course, it could've been a reaction to being cradled into sleep by a complete stranger who could've perfectly walked away and leave him to suffer alone.  
  
Too many questions and not enough answers in Harry's mind. Still, he thought about his parents. They died because of Voldemort. Because of _him_; the boy he now loved. -_I can't do this... but yet again, I can't believe he's turning into that- no, it can't be... There has to be something we don't know..._-.  
  
While Harry was overwhelmed with thoughts, Tom had been concocting the potion. When he looked at the prefect, he realised he had forgotten about the potion and now was too late. He felt guilty for letting Tom do all the work on his own.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Venus dismissed the class and Harry walked by Tom's side, carrying the books. Just as they were alone in the hallway, Harry approached the slytherin "I'm sorry I left you to work on your own. I was-"  
  
"Thinking? I could tell. They weren't happy thoughts, were they?"  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked. Tom could read him like an open book, and that scared him a little.  
  
"I didn't _know_, I just... felt it. And I didn't want to bother you, so..."  
  
"So... you're amazing"  
  
"I know" Tom chuckled. Apparently he didn't understand Harry's intentions behind his statement. Which was a good thing to Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
They reached the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
When they found their seats, Dumbledore (little more than fifty years younger) walked into the room.  
  
He was wearing a bright yellow robe with violet lace on the edges. His pointed hat was violet with yellow dots. He had earned himself a lot of funny looks and he knew it.  
  
"Do you like my outfit?" the not-so-old man laughed "I bought it last week" the class, including Tom and Harry, chuckled "Now, if you don't mind, we have a class to start. Today we'll be turning a rose into a muggle-pen. But fist, I'd like to welcome our new student" he looked at Harry "Harold Smith, right?" Harry nodded "I expect you to excel at this subject, if not..." the whole class let out a dramatic gasp "you won't be given any lemon drops!!"  
Everyone laughed, as Harry gave Tom a warm smile.  
  
The class went by without any major complications. Harry's wand behave a little funny, due to the time-travelling. -_A side effect_- Harry thought.  
  
  
************************************************************_  
Wooohooo! I got this thing written already... I soooo wanted to go to sleep (it's 3.21 am, for fuck's sake!). My muses will have to stop attacking me... or else I might kill them... somehow...  
Muses: *gasp*  
I really hope you liked this chapter. Next one will be shorter, but will be essential (I hope) in Harry and Tom's relationship. Or, they will just kiss and stuff, I haven't decided yet... hehe... off you go... read and review, and give some advice.  
I'm going to sleep, now. Have I mentioned I'd love you to review? «««REVIEW!!  
By the way, I posted two new stories. Go check them out. One is decent, the other sucks and it's not really a story... read anyway, it'd make me happy =)!!_


	6. Hogsmeade

**__**

A/N: Oh, the joy!! An amazing chapter where all of your dreams come true!! Well... not really, but if you want to, we can play along... hehe... anywho, I like this chapter... finally you'll have something to flame. Can you believe I only got positive reviews? I love you people!!   
  
**  
TIME-TRAVEL.  
Chapter 6: Hogsmeade.**  
  
  
The first week of classes (first to Harry, at least) went by quite well. It was now Saturday and the boys were allowed to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry woke up early that day, as Tom did, and had a rushed but fulfilling breakfast in a crowded Great Hall. Students were chatting animatedly about what they would do during the day.   
  
Tom was telling Harry about an ice-cream parlour (Floating Vanilla) where he wanted to go. Harry agreed willingly. He was more than excited to eat the infamous "Floating Vanilla's Special", a big glass filled with: vanilla ice-cream with a chocolate sauce, chocolate chips and strawberries on top and, of course, the levitating spell.  
  
The boys took the train to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. On the way there, both Tom and Harry shared an interesting debate on Quidditch, school and boys. Professor Venus vs. Professor Snape. Now that was an interesting subject. But it wasn't even a debate, for Harry knew for sure that Venus was far more appealing than Snape.  
  
When they reached their destination, Harry could see how different things were at the time.   
  
Honeydukes was yet to be found, taking its place was another candy store named 'Chocolate Cheats'. The 'Three Broomsticks' was already there, to Harry's amazement, and a store similar to 'Zonko's' showed the most amazing collection of Dungbombs ever seen.  
  
After passing a few more shops, they reached 'Floating Vanilla'. They sat at a table near the window, and shared a big _Floating Vanilla's Special_ as they watched students pass by.  
  
"Needles to say, I'll pay" Tom smiled taking a spoonful of the precious cream into his mouth.  
  
"Oh, please, I have money... It's not like I came here by surprise!" Harry retorted.  
  
"Either way, you still arrived without any clothes... besides the ones you were wearing, of course" Tom smirked, and Harry could have melted the whole glass of ice-cream.  
  
"I- umph" Harry took the spoon to his mouth and swallowed without tasting "I can't do everything perfect" he tried his best to hide his embarrassment and imminent flush when he remembered borrowing a pair of silk boxers from Tom. Changing the subject, Harry inquired "how do you have that much money, anyway?"  
  
"Well, my mother was rather... wealthy" Tom's expression darkened slightly "...but I don't really want to talk about money..."  
  
"Then we won't" Harry offered him a warm smile and clasped his hand, before letting go and focusing on the ice-cream.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry already knew too much about Tom. Now he just wanted to enjoy what little time they had together before things got any complicated. He knew, though deep inside he denied it, things would turn that way.  
  
When he realised Harry was starting to _think_ again, Tom went quickly to The Three Broomsticks to buy a few bottles of butterbeer. When he went back to his table, Harry was still in a daze. He shook the boy out this state and dragged him out of the ice-cream parlour.  
  
* * *  
  
They went for a walk, Tom carrying the bottles of butterbeer. Harry realised where they were headed: The Shrieking Shack.   
  
But when they got to their destination, they found, not the Shack, but a park. -_Of course, you stupid! You're fifty years in the past..._- Harry thought to himself.  
  
Tom picked a tree and they went to sit under its shade.  
  
Harry gazed at the magnificence of the view and realised the only thing that made it look magnificent was being by Tom's side. The park was a complete disaster. The grass was dry and the ground under their feet was as cracked as the trunk of the tree.  
  
"This is the Ghosts Park" Tom said.  
  
"That explains..." Harry replied mockingly. Truth is, the place made him feel insecure.  
  
"Creepy, isn't it?" Tom chuckled "It's still special to me, and that's why I brought you here"  
  
"Why is this place so special to you?"  
  
"Mm... long story..." the Slytherin prefect opened two bottles of delicious butterbeer, and offered one to Harry.  
  
"Oh, come on... tell me!" said boy demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you later, I promise"   
  
They remained quiet for a while, clasping their drinks in cold hands. The only words to break the silence were Tom's "do you mind?" as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. The other boy smiled and whispered "not at all".   
  
How could a man who hurt him so much make him so happy all the same?  
  
Another swirl of thoughts and his head started spinning... until he fainted.  
  
Tom noticed and, before panicking, he took his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it to the unconscious boy, muttering "_ennervate_". Harry snapped his eyes open and carefully adjusted to the light.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Tom silenced him and motioned him to rest his head on the prefect's lap. Harry didn't complain, nor did he flinch at the invitation. He was feeling too comfortable.  
  
"I really don't know what happened" Harry said, gazing into glowing grey eyes.  
  
"Well" Tom smirked mockingly "it's pretty obvious you passed out"  
  
"I meant" Harry gave the other boy a stern look "I don't know _why_ I passed out"  
  
"Too much information" the prefect shrugged.  
  
"How do you-" Harry was now halfway speechless.  
  
"You're always thinking. And you have... _a look_. You had that look right now. I guess those thoughts finally overwhelmed you..." Tom said, brushing a few strands of raven hair out of Harry's forehead.  
  
"I've been wanting to ask you something" the prefect said while staring at Harry's trademark "how did you get that scar?"  
  
Harry shrugged nonchalantly and answered "it was an accident"  
  
Said prefect shook his head "No-uh. Don't lie, you're terrible at it That scar is the result of a dark magic curse" his eyes showed concern "who gave it to you?"  
  
-_YOU!_- "Look, Tom..." Harry sighed "I wish I could tell you everything, but this-" he placed a finger on his scar "-takes an unbelievably important role in my life and the lives of many people... as much as I hate it"  
  
Tom smiled at him yet again "you hate it... I love it" he said as he kissed the pink flesh "you must have a very good reason to keep this a secret" he said in a tone that made clear his intentions of never asking again.  
  
Harry's ears stopped working before Tom said the last sentence. Things were getting a little too far in Harry's opinion and even knowing he couldn't let anything happen, he couldn't help it either.  
  
The boy sat straight with his back against the tree trunk. Tom held his hand. His skin was white as pearls, soft and delicate as the rest of his body. His long fingers caressed the palm of Harry's hand, making the boy's heart skip a few beats.  
  
Slowly, he ran his free hand through raven-black hair. Stroking soft, tanned skin he travelled down Harry's cheeks, reaching his lips. He pressed shaky fingertips over silky pink skin, before surrounding the boy's neck with an affectionate caress.  
  
His other hand left Harry's and set itself on a slim waist. Harry shivered at the touch but never backed away. Instead, he placed himself on top of his companion, knees brushing hips, and gave a rough kiss to the boy in question.  
  
Repressed love and passion melted with anger and self-loathing making the kiss warm and loving, but also fierce. The need flowing from every pour as Tom's tongue licked Harry's bottom lip begging for permission. Harry allowed it inside and his own flesh met the visitor. Fighting a battle with himself, he deepened the kiss and made it sweeter and less fierce but showing his need for true love.  
  
Tom traced the curves of Harry's body before pulling apart. Breathing hard, he kissed all the way to the smaller boy's neck. Licking here, biting there and kissing each bruise, he arched his own neck letting Harry play.  
  
Harry knew he wanted this. He loathed himself for it, but he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of loving someone. Even if that someone is Tom Riddle. That's why, dismissing all of his thoughts, he let the moment last as much as possible.  
  
And smiling to himself, he kissed Tom again.  
  
****************************************************************_  
  
Oh, how I loved this chappie!! *sniff* it was soooo sweet. I hope the kissing scene was of your liking. If not, sorry, I'll try to improve it next time.  
Please, be kind to a poor tortured soul (me) and review._


	7. A Story

**__**

A/N: So, I, um... am... back? Seems so... anywho... I hope this new chapter won't be a huge deception or anything... it's not the best one, but it's the one where you find out a lot of things... So, um... I'm not expecting to get a lot of reviews or even a lot of readers, because a) I never had many; b) almost everyone will be too busy reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I, on the other hand, have a lot of "free time" since the book won't be here (Argentina) until December... I *so* hate living in South America...   
**BTW:** I forgot that the Hogwarts Express stops at Hogsmeade Station, so, the way they travel from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade would be the ever so wonderful carriages. So, please forgive my mistake and pretend they go to Hogsmeade by train...  
  
***********************************************  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 7: A Story.**  
  
  
The boys walked hand in hand all the way to the train where they met the rest of the students who gave them weird looks. Tom smiled shyly at Harry who returned the gesture with a broad grin. Remembering the last two hours spent in the park, they found an empty compartment. They kept their finger entwined and waited for the train to reach its destination.  
Tom fell asleep with his head resting on Harry's shoulder, while the latter was in deep thinking one again...  
  
–_I have a bad feeling about that park. I wonder why it's so special to Tom... I guess I'll ask him later. There's one thing I did like about that place: that kiss we shared. It was amazing... almost like magic... how ironic! The way we connected... I can't believe I have to go in two weeks. I hope he won't get hurt..._-  
  
* * *  
  
They reached Hogwarts at half past six. They had an hour before dinner, and Harry thought it was a good idea to talk to Tom.  
They walked to the prefect's room, where they sat together in the same armchair. Harry, being the smallest one, was sitting comfortably on Tom's lap and the boy's arms were around his waist. He placed his own arms around the taller boy's neck and placed a quick kiss on his expecting mouth.  
  
"I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?" Tom asked while kissing his lover's earlobe.  
  
"Don't do that!" Harry giggled "I want to ask you something"  
  
"No-one's stopping you" Tom smiled against the curve of Harry's neck.  
  
"Yes... you are"  
  
"Sorry" Tom pecked Harry's neck and let his head rest on the back of his seat. Once he'd stopped provoking Harry, he asked "what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to tell me that 'long story' you mentioned about the Ghosts Park" Harry looked at Tom who was frowning.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because that place gives me a funny feeling..." Harry shrugged "...and I'm plainly meddler" he gave Tom his best smile and, apparently, it was enough to convince him.  
  
Tom sighed "Remember I told you a had a boyfriend?"  
  
Harry nodded "Christian"  
  
"Exactly. Well, I was here at Hogwarts when he died. Headmaster Dippet said it would be too painful for me to go to London. He also said it was pointless for I would only get to see his family, and they didn't know about me. Instead, he took me to Hogsmeade. We went for an ice-cream, then he bought me some candy and took a walk with me. He truly wanted to make me feel better, and he did for a while. Then, I asked him if I could have some time on my own and he agreed. He gave me an hour to walk freely through the town and do some thinking. He went to The Three Broomsticks, I guess...  
  
"I started walking and ended up in the park. I sat under a tree and the memory of Christian and all the things we shared came to my mind and I... I started crying. I cried until my chest felt sore. Then a cold voice asked if I was alright. I looked up and saw something that really shocked me..."  
  
"What was it?" inquired Harry.  
  
"It was... I don't really know. But it was horrible at first. It was weird. It looked like solid smoke or something... in the shape of a man"  
  
"A man? Do you mean... it's a ghost?"  
  
"I guess... though I'm not really sure. He doesn't look like a ghost. I never stopped to think what he is exactly. It was scary at first. A grey, ethereal body with blood-red eyes... I swear, I almost panicked when I saw him. But then again, he just wanted to know if I was alright...  
  
"I told him about... you know... and he just listened and encouraged me to stop worrying. He has a funny way of speaking. And he's quite persuasive. I actually felt better. I don't know, it's like he took the pain out of me and kept it... it sounds crazy, I know, but ever since that day I would go to him whenever I felt bad. Salazar's a good man..."  
  
-_Salazar?!! No wonder I had a bad feeling. That... thing... wait a- Voldemort has blood-red eyes. I knew something wasn't right... I have to go back to that place. I have to meet him..._-  
  
"Harry?"  
  
-_Harry?_- "Why did you call me that?" he asked Tom, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Harold sounds a little... weird. And so, I'd rather call you Harry. If you don't mind..." Tom smiled shyly.  
  
"No... I guess... you can call me Harry"  
  
"Great. So, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I was just..." Harry stuttered nervously –_I have to go back to that place..._- "I was thinking..." –_quick! Say something_- "I... love you?"  
  
Tom stopped smiling abruptly "what?"  
  
-_oh no. nonononononono... why did I have to say that?!!... not that is a lie, but- hey... it's- It's true? Oh. My. Lord. It is true. I love him. I never thought about it, but... I guess... oh, dear Merlin! I love Tom Riddle? I can't believe this. I never loved anyone before. I..._-  
  
"Harold" Tom interrupted Harry's thinking "what exactly have you said?"  
  
"I love you" Harry said without stuttering this time.   
  
Tom shook his head and rose up from his seat, forgetting Harry was sitting on his lap "You're lying"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Harry said, while standing up "I love you, Tom. And I was thinking that I never loved anyone before you" –_not entirely a lie..._-  
  
Tom wasn't convinced yet "are you sure? I mean, we've only known for a week"  
  
Harry replied, while showering Tom with kisses "I've never been this sure about anything in my entire life. I love you. I mean, I've been falling for you since we first met, but now... I really, really love you!"  
  
This time, the prefect smiled, though a pained expression could be seen on his delicate features.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just... I'd like to say 'I love you' too, but I can't. I'm crazy for you, really, but I'm not sure if I can-"  
  
"Tom, don't worry. I feel good this way. When the time comes, if it does, you'll know it and I'll be waiting eagerly to hear you say you love me" He kissed Tom sweetly, tasting the softness of his lips, before concluding "Don't feel forced to say that. I'd rather wait all my life than to be told a lie" –_I'm the worst person on Earth. I've been lying to him since I got here..._- Harry was a little hurt by that thought, but shrugged it off. He lied to Tom because he didn't have a choice.  
  
Tom hugged him tightly "I'm so lucky to have you... and I'm so miserable for having to let you go..." he said, silent tears brushing his flushed cheeks.  
  
"If it depended on me, I'd stay here forever" Harry whispered, while kissing the boy's tears away.  
  
* * *  
  
After dinner, the boys went back to their room. Harry had a bath and Tom followed. Soon after, they went to bed. And pressed tightly together, they fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up. A clock in the wall told him it was three in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep, but found it quite difficult. He was a little worried... and disappointed.  
  
–_I thought he, of all people, would say he loved me. And yet, he didn't. I can't believe this hurts so much. I know I love him and I know I can't change that, but I feel like a complete idiot. And why? Why couldn't I think of something else to say? At least that way I wouldn't know he doesn't love me. Why did I have say that?!! Why? I'm so stupid..._-  
  
As Harry rose from bed, Tom stirred. He needed Harry near. He made him feel safe. And Tom made Harry feel he wasn't all that stupid.  
  
* * *  
  
The week went by as any other would. The only difference was that the boys wouldn't hide from view as they used to, and they would spent each little free time they had kissing and cuddling in dark corners or deserted classrooms.  
  
Harry, having overcome his insecurities, wanted to shout he loved Tom. And he would have done it if it weren't that Tom was a very 'private' person and the gesture could nearly kill him with embarrassment.  
  
But weekend came once more, a Hogsmeade weekend at that, and Harry had plans for the day. Saturday would find them in a meeting with Salazar at the Ghost Park.  
  
***********************************************  
  
_I wanted to thank the few people who reviewed last chapter and also the ones who reviewed chapter 5. I don't know why but those reviews never got to FanFiction...  
I would have thanked you but, thinking I would see your wonderful words of encouragement on the site, I emptied my mailbox... stupid me... anywho, onto last chapter's reviewers:  
  
**Jeremy:** thanks for the sweet words!! I hope you liked this chapter as well as the next ones... thanks again...  
  
**I-Chan:** you always have something to say and I like it. I try to do the best I can, but I do tend to rush things a little... anyway, I'm glad you liked last chapter I was going insane with the kissing scene... I'm not one romantic person, so...  
  
**The Wolf of Were:** I don't know if Tom/Harry slash is the best, but I *do* like it a lot... ^.^  
  
**HPIceAngel:** *blush* d'you really think is that good? =)!!!!!  
  
**rayvern: **you know, I have no idea why Snape was a part of their debate... I just didn't think about it... but let's pretend Harry told Tom about him... ;)  
  
**kirri:** or else what?!! J/k... I'm soooo glad the kissing scene was good... really...  
  
**Aislynn:** again: is really *that* good? Ok... I loved your idea but, sadly, I already have the story planned... I even wrote the next three chapters! I'm so proud of myself...  
  
See you in chapter 8! Please review... It will get better, I swear!!!  
Tom: well you'd better...  
Severus: Or else...  
Oh no!! It's the attack of the angry Slytherin muses!! Run for your lives!!!!!!!_


	8. Salazar

**__**

A/N: Woo-hoo! Chapter 8 is here! I'm warning you: this chapter is not the best (in fact, is one of the worse) but it'll have to do, for it's just a transition (or something like it) to the next chapter in which Harry goes back to *his* time to talk to Dumbledore, and... I've said too much. The point is this chapter is not that good. But read it though, 'cause it holds some information. I guess.  
  
*******************************************  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 8: Salazar.  
  
**"While we're in Hogsmeade" Harry said to his companion on the way to the train "could you introduce me to Salazar? I want to meet him"  
  
Tom chuckled "you want to meet... Salazar?" Harry nodded "Ok, then. He'll be delighted to have another friend"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't friends with anyone"  
  
"Well," Tom shrugged "I wasn't going to tell you my only friend is a ghost, right?"  
  
"There's a point" Harry smiled sheepishly and grabbed Tom's arm, pulling him closer as they entered a vacant compartment.  
  
* * *  
  
Salazar eyed Harry from head to toes. His stern look softened slightly when Tom introduced the boy as a "pureblood Slytherin," even though he knew Harry was a half-blood, Gryffindor to the core. Fortunately, Salazar didn't notice the lie and proceeded to 'shake' hands with a terrified Harold Smith. That didn't pass unnoticed, for the spectre inquired,  
  
"What is troubling you, young man?"  
  
"I- nothing..." Harry stuttered. Truth is, this grey spectre reminded him of the shadows that left Voldemort's wand in their duel at the graveyard, after the Triwizard Tournament. Each time he remembered that fateful night, he kept trying to convince himself that Cedric's death was not his fault. And he was still doubtful.  
  
Tom waved a hand in front of his eyes "Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry responded numbly.  
  
"I'm seriously starting to worry you know..." concern showing in Tom's eyes.  
  
"Don't be daft!" Harry smiled and Tom raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Right, where were we?" he asked.  
  
"I believe..." Salazar said "...you were about to tell me what is your, let's say, connection with Mr. Smith"  
  
"I... um... we-" Tom stuttered and fell silent. He was at a loss of words and blushing. He shot a pleading look at Harry.  
  
"We're... um... we..." Harry tried and help, but failed miserably.  
  
Luckily for them, Salazar interrupted their babbling "you are, let's say, a couple?"  
  
The boys looked at each other, shy smiles planted on their lips. Tom nodded.  
  
Salazar smiled in a very intimidating way. Tom seemed to be oblivious to the fact that this gesture of approval was completely fake, but Harry, noticing this, played blind and remained quiet.  
  
After a short chat about the last two weeks events (including Harry's _arrival_), the spectre of Salazar Slytherin was left alone.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was completely aware of the delicacy of the matter at hand, so he tried his best to be discreet.  
  
"Tom? Do you, by any chance, know Salazar's last name?"  
  
"Haven't we talked about it?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged "I can't believe I haven't told you..."   
  
Harry just stared at him -_hold on... He actually knows?_-  
  
"That ghost" he paused for dramatic effect "is none other than Salazar Slytherin. One of Hogwarts founders."  
  
"I knew it!" Harry said those words before he could stop himself.  
  
"You knew what?" Tom was genuinely confused.  
  
Harry had to say something and he had to do it quickly, before Tom suspected anything. "When you said the ghost's name, I... somehow knew it was Slytherin. I just... felt it..." -_good going. You're so stupid sometimes... Why can't you keep your fucking mouth shut?!!_-.  
  
Tom had both of his eyebrows lifted, but he dismissed any thought within a few blinks. Harry was very much relieved when the other boy simply said "Oh."  
  
* * *  
  
-_So, basically, Tom has been telling his deepest secrets to none other than the devil himself, Salazar Slytherin. Think, Harry, think! In the future, Tom will be known as the 'Heir of Slytherin,' even though Slytherin himself was a pureblood and Tom is a half-blood. That's something to think about... I think I'm finally getting somewhere. If my theory is right, then... I must talk to Dumbledore. And I'll do it tonight_.-  
  
* * *  
  
"Tom?"  
  
Said boy turned to face Harry, who took a seat next to him. He caught the boy in a loving embrace, just as he asked, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No" Harry lied "It's just... I have to go" Harry replied, gazing at the floor.  
  
Tom dropped the book he'd been reading and lifted Harry's chin up with a shaking hand, so he could stare into the boy's eyes. Tears were welling up in the back of his eyes and he did nothing to stop them from running down his cheeks.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You've been here for only two weeks!! You said you would stay for a month!"  
  
Harry tried to form a smile, but his lips refused. He didn't want to leave so soon, but he was on a mission and that was more important. He brushed Tom's tears away "It's only for a day. I have to see the Headmaster" he assured the other boy.  
  
"Oh..." Tom felt a little relieved at those last words "when are you... leaving?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Could we... nevermind."  
  
"What?" Harry asked gently. Tom was about to request something, he knew it. But, whatever that was, he'd gladly do it. He'd do anything for Tom. Specially now that he was sure the other boy wasn't who he thought.  
  
"Just, I'd like to go for a walk. I want to seize every minute before you leave." Tom admitted coyly. His eyes glowing with melancholy. "I'll miss you."  
  
Harry grinned at the other boy's words and assured him "I'll do whatever you please. And I promise I won't take long."  
  
The corners of his lips curled upwards as Tom asked "promise?"  
  
Harry was thoughtful for a moment, which startled Tom a bit "I can't promise I'll be back in two hours, but I can promise I won't take longer than day."  
  
Tom simply nodded as he got his feet. He tasted Harry's lips as he entwined his fingers with Harry's. "Let's go" he suggested, and soon the boys were wandering the school grounds.  
  
* * *  
  
Night closed in and Harry watched Tom fall asleep. He placed a quick kiss on the boy's forehead and took a vial out of his robes' pocket. The liquid was a dark green with yellow spots here and there. He swallowed every drop and, soon after, felt his body floating as everything around him faded to black. He closed his eyes.  
  
After a few minutes of nothingness, Harry's eyes snapped open. He saw, with a mixture of sadness and joy, he was in the Headmaster's office. Much to his relief, he found no sign of professor Dippet, but a fifty years older Albus Dumbledore.   
  
  
_*******************************************  
  
**A/N:** I don't like this chapter, but, as I said before, Harry's on a mission so there's more to come. Including the truth about Lord Voldemort and many other things I shall not say... not that they're not obvious enough, but still...  
  
Please leave a pretty review or else I will get sad. Really sad. Is anyone reading this anyway? I mean, after Order of the Phoenix was released I lost almost all of my readers... I want to cry, now. Bye... *sniff*_


	9. Time

**__**

A/N: We're closer to the end. If everything goes as planned, there's no more than two chapters ahead and maybe, and *just* maybe, an epilogue or something. I'm happy with how the story went so far and even though I didn't get many reviews, the few people who read this seem to be content, so I'm happy.  
  
***********************************************  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 9: Time.  
  
  
**"Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore rose up from behind his desk and walked next to Harry.   
  
"So..." Harry noticed Draco Malfoy sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk. "am I interrupting anything?."  
  
Draco smirked and stood up and bowed "of course not, prince Scarface. You know there's always time for The Boy Who Lived."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement "we'll continue our little chat later, Draco. Until then, please, wait outside."   
  
Draco nodded and left the room. Harry then proceeded to ask the Headmaster "what was he doing here?"  
  
Dumbledore sat back on his chair behind the desk and motioned for Harry to sit down "he came to tell me a few things about Voldemort's plans."  
  
"I'm sorry. What?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled "Draco is one of our spies, Harry. The day after your departure, he came to me. We had a little talk... and he joined our side."  
  
Harry was still sceptical "just like that?"  
  
Dumbledore was getting a little tired of Harry's "what else were you expecting?  
  
"I don't know! How about a Death Eater?!!"  
  
"Harry!! Calm down. I don't know what this fuss is all about but Draco IS on our side and a risking spy. He is a Death Eater only to Lord Voldemort and the only reason for him to be such a thing is his father."  
  
"His father?"  
  
"Yes. His father gave him to Voldemort and got him marked. Back in your fourth year."  
  
"But- I never-"  
  
"Saw the Dark Mark?" Dumbledore interrupted him "do you think he would be showing it around?"  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"Exactly. Now, I believe you didn't come here to talk about Draco..."  
  
"Oh! Of course, not. I, um... have a few things to tell you..."  
  
Harry told Dumbledore about Tom's past and the ghost of Salazar Slytherin. The old man noticed Harry's nervousness and knew he was hiding something. He also knew what was that he was hiding. He had his ways.  
  
"Salazar Slytherin... I should have guessed! And what Tom told you about his past does not coincide with what Voldemort himself told you after the Triwizard Tournament Incident..."  
  
"Except..." Harry thought "the fact that his father was a muggle and was murdered by him."  
  
The Headmaster nodded "right... but I believe they had different reasons. Tom wanted to avenge his mother's dead and Voldemort, or Salazar, hated his father and killed him just for the pleasure of it."  
  
Harry was now completely sure of Tom's innocence, but a new kind of fear approached him. "Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"If Voldemort is, in reality, Salazar Slytherin and he still has Tom's wand, in which case mine would be useless, how are we going to defeat him?"  
  
"Well, Harry, that is an intelligent question. You'll have to use Gryffindor's sword."  
  
"Gryffindor's sword? Do you mean...?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. We know your wand wouldn't work against Voldemort's and we also know the Killing Curse will only destroy the body. What we need is to destroy the evil within; the ghost of Salazar Slytherin. And the only way to do that is using the sword. Nothing can survive its power."  
  
"But- how- the sword-"  
  
"Harry, when you defeated the basilisk back in your second year, you drove the sword into its mouth's roof. It couldn't have died because of the wound. It died because of the magical attributes of the sword. It eliminates all evil. It kills beneath the skin. Think, Harry. We need to get rid of a ghost. The sword is he only way."  
  
"I understand, Headmaster, but it will be difficult. I mean, by the time I aimed the bloody thing he would have cast an Avada Kedavra!!"  
  
"I understand this is too much pressure for you, Harry, but there's no other way."  
  
Harry didn't respond. Words failed him and even knowing the Headmaster was right, he was enraged. And scared. -_I'm just a boy of sixteen!! How can I defeat a Dark Lord by myself? I mean, I've done it before, but this time is different. Too much pressure... of course, it's too much pressure!! Tell me something I don't know! Fuck! Always me... as if I wanted to be The Fucking Boy Who Lived..._-  
  
Harry conjured all the sanity he had left and asked "how does the sword work, exactly? What are those 'attributes' you mentioned?"  
  
"Even having belonged to Godric Gryffindor, the sword is cursed with an ancient Dark Arts spell. It doesn't only kill at the slightest touch, it burns the soul leaving just an empty corpse."  
  
"But that's like-" Harry's face twitched in horror.  
  
"The Dementor's Kiss" Dumbledore finished the sentence with a stern look in his eyes. "The only difference is the sword leaves the body lifeless and the Dementor's Kiss only eliminates the soul."  
  
"Let's not talk about it anymore, please?"  
  
* * *  
  
Almost an hour later, Draco Malfoy stepped into the Headmaster's office. He asked for the old man to spare him a few minutes, for he'd have to leave in an hour to a Death Eater meeting. Voldemort would strike soon.  
  
"Headmaster, before I leave you two alone..."  
  
"No, Harry. There's no need for you to go back in time."  
  
"But that's exactly what I wanted to ask you. Could I go back? For a couple more weeks, at least?"  
  
Dumbledore froze at the request. A thousand questions formed in his mind. He assumed the only way for those questions to be answered would be dismissing Draco once more.   
  
"Draco?" the blond boy turned his attention to the Headmaster "could you fetch the time-travel potion for me? And, please, ask Severus to come here."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
Draco left the room with a quizzical glance at Harry.  
  
"Why is it you want to go back, Harry?"  
  
Harry shifted nervously on his seat, before telling the Headmaster about Tom and their relationship (in the wizarding world no one cares about love between different species, let alone same sexes). When the story was over, the Headmaster looked at Harry with a sad, apologetic expression.  
  
"Harry, as much as I understand how hard it must have been for you to accept your feelings for Tom, I can't let you stay much longer. We can't risk changing time and I definitely don't want you to be hurt, nor Tom. One week and that's all."  
  
Harry nodded "I understand, Headmaster."  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dumbledore invited them to come in and Draco entered the office with professor Snape following.  
  
"Potter." Snape greeted without the silky, venomous voice he kept for him, but with an emotionless tone. "Headmaster. Mr. Malfoy said you requested my presence."  
  
"Yes, Severus, I need you to alter the potion's effects. Make it last for only a week."  
  
"A week only? I assume Mr. Potter found out something useful, after all."  
  
"Indeed, Severus."  
  
"Then why would he want to go back?"  
  
"That, Severus, is between Harry, Tom Riddle and myself."  
  
Snape nodded and proceeded to add some new ingredients into the potion. After it was done, he handed Harry two vials. One with the green and yellow antidote ("just in case...") and the other with an electric blue liquid.  
  
Harry held the vial and, before drinking the potion, turned to Snape.  
  
"You know, professor? You look similar to Tom's potions master. Quite the good-looking lad, I must say..."   
  
Without waiting for Snape to blow a temper tantrum, he swallowed the blue liquid and felt his body levitate. Everything turned white and he closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
-_He's going to kill me. I'm sure. At least I'll get to see Tom once more. I wonder what will happen to him when I'm gone... what a stupid question! He'll feel alone and depressed, he'll go to that park and- and... and Salazar will steal his body. Oh, Lord. Salazar became Lord Voldemort because of me? No. It just couldn't be... But, it makes sense. At least it explains why Voldemort wanted to kill me. I'm the only who knows about him. The only one who might suspect anything... But, what if...?_-  
  
Harry landed on the cool floor of the Great Hall. It was late at night and everyone, except a black-haired boy who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, was probably asleep. Harry walked to were Tom was sitting and held him close. The boy turned to press his lips to Harry's in a sweet but rather passionate kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tom asked as they pulled apart. He had noticed the look of sadness in Harry's face and he probably knew the reason.  
  
"I can only stay for a week."  
  
They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Tom broke spoke "then... we'll have to make this week last as much as possible."  
  
He smiled and took Harry's hand in his. They walked to the Slytherin dungeons.   
  
"You know... I went to Hogsmeade two hours ago."  
  
"Hogsmeade? But, how?"  
  
Tom chuckled "there's a little... secret passage... I'll tell you later. The point is, I went to the Ghosts Park. I talked to Salazar about you and well... I somehow knew you wouldn't be staying long, so... he said he would help me."  
  
"What?" Harry listened carefully to each word, but he hardly believed them. "What did he say?"  
  
"I don't know exactly what was he talking about" Tom explained "but he said he'd help me, you know, get over..."  
  
"...me?"  
  
Tom nodded. The sadness he tried to hide, showing through the glow in his eyes. "He wants me to go back this next Sunday. He said he'll make me forget..." He shook his head "but I don't want to forget you."  
  
"Well, have you told him?"  
  
"Yes. He said I wasn't going to forget you. He said I'd only forget the pain I feel. But I'm still scared." Tom paused "when are you leaving?"  
  
-_On Monday!!_- "on Sunday" -_I have to follow him. I have to know if..._-  
  
"Let's stop talking" Tom pleaded, interrupting Harry's thoughts "at least for a short while."  
  
Harry just nodded and followed the prefect inside their room.  
  
* * *  
  
The next five days flew by without any major events. The boys didn't attend classes, with Dippet's authorisation, and spent all of their time together. Every minute breathing each other's air. But, unfortunately, all things come to an end... and theirs was near.  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
**_A/N:_** I don't know how, but I managed to make this chapter look a little more decent. I'm glad, it was rather sucky. Okay, really horrible. Despicable.   
Please, leave a review. A pretty one, if possible. No flames. I hate flames.  
Two more chapters and this will be over!! OH, NO!!  
  
Now, it's time to thank the beautiful people who reviewed chapter 7 and/or 8.  
  
  
**Kafka:** umm... thanks? What else to say... I dunno... thanks, just that =)!  
  
**Jess:** I'm willing to.  
  
**MarsMoonStar:** I'm really glad you do!  
  
**Solana:** Good to know someone still cares ;)!  
  
**Darla:** I won't, I really like the story (even if only a few people are reading it =(!). You know, my PC is named Darla. Yeah, I'm insane, I know...  
  
**Lady Leah:** I don't think I can. Not the next one, but I guarantee the eleventh one is extra long. Really long.  
  
**Carya:** Yeah, I hate that, but I can't do better... I mean, I first write on a notebook (a paper one, mind) and then transcribe everything into my lovely Darla (yeah, my PC) so it takes quite a good amount of time...


	10. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**_A/N:_**_ About the title... I hate U2 with a passion, mind, but I was listening to the radio and this song was playing and its title kinda fitted the chappie. That, and the fact that the original title had been given to chapter 12. Oh well..._  
  
***********************************************  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 10: Sunday, Bloody Sunday.**  
  
  
  
Sunday morning found the two boys entangled in bed. The sheets were twisted in ungraceful ways and the blankets were lying on the floor. Harry was wide-awake, watching Tom sleep. He brushed his fingers through the soft strands falling on the boy's forehead and Tom stirred. Harry could've sworn he purred. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful... Harry couldn't bear the thought of leaving. He couldn't do it. He had to and he knew it, but he couldn't.   
  
His emerald eyes felt watery as he became overwhelmed with thoughts. That was an everyday thing to him. He wondered quite often what would it feel like to have normal life. A life where there was no need to hurt people's feelings in order to save the day- A life where there was no need to save the day, at all.  
  
Surely he would've started crying if Tom hadn't started shivering. Harry reached for the nearest blanket to cover his form, but it did nothing to ease the shifting. Tom was shaking violently, muttering in his sleep. Harry often wondered why Tom got a room for himself, and his question was answered when Tom started moaning loudly.   
  
-_Oh, no... not another nightmare..._-  
  
Harry tried, in vain, to wake Tom up, but he would only squirm out of his touch. The shaking increased, he was gasping audibly and Harry was going mad with each painful breath he took.   
  
He was, in fact, starting to panic, when Tom opened his eyes. He clung to Harry desperately and curled into a ball, losing himself in Harry's chest. His fingers like claws, scratching and bruising the boy's skin. Harry didn't even breathe when blood dripped down his back. He suddenly heard Tom screaming, between sobs.  
  
"I don't... want you... to go... I... need you..."  
  
Tom's head raised up to brush Harry's and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Just as his grip became stronger, Tom deepened the kiss. Harry became nervous when Tom started undoing the buttons of his pyjama top. He didn't know how to react, but he pulled away slightly to ask "are you... sure about this?"  
  
Tom nodded fervently as he pulled the pyjama top off Harry. Tom felt himself warming as Harry placed kisses all over his neck, while helping him out of his clothes. Never once breaking contact, the boys were naked in just minutes. Tom was still attached to Harry, who was biting gently the soft skin of his neck. He squirmed slightly as Harry moved to lick his earlobe. He let out a gasp, allowing a tong to make its way into his mouth. Battling hungrily, he let his hands travel the length of Harry's thighs and felt extremely pleased to see the boy shifting under his touch. Sweat was running down their spines, but none of them seemed to care. They were ravishing each other mercilessly, need flowing from their every pore.   
  
Harry's tongue left the safety of Tom's mouth to explore every inch of the boy's flesh. He slowly made his way down his chest, tasting the salty liquid covering it, when he heard the words that forced him into madness...  
  
"I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, both boys were clean and fully dressed. The time had come for them to part ways. They walked hand in hand through the halls of Hogwarts, earning accusing looks their way. They reached the Entrance Hall as slowly as humanly possible and walked out into the school grounds. They made their way into the Forbidden Forest, the chosen place for Harry to depart.   
  
They came to a stop. Tom gazed into Harry's eyes through his half-closed lashes and sighed. "I'll miss you" he said, " you don't know how I'll miss you."  
  
Harry was afraid words might fail him, but, trying hard not to break down, he assured Tom with a sad smile "I'll miss you, too. You're the first person I've ever fallen in love with. I never said 'I love you' before you" he admitted, "and I know I'll probably never feel like this ever again."  
  
Tom kissed Harry sweetly. "I love you, Harold Smith."  
  
That's when all of Harry's efforts vanished.  
  
"Tom, I... I have to tell you..."  
  
The boy surveyed Harry with a frown on his features "what?"  
  
"I lied to you"  
  
Tom looked confused, but somewhere deep inside, he knew he had expected this.  
  
Harry lowered his head, staring at the floor "I couldn't tell you I- it would've damaged the future. And... I still can't tell you anything, but... there's one thing I want you to know..."  
  
Tom tilted Harry's head up with his hands and smiled encouragingly.  
  
"My name... is not Harold Smith. I'm... I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Tom chuckle "so, I was right when I called you Harry, wasn't I?"  
  
Harry grinned, relieved "I take it like you forgive me?"  
  
"Well..." Tom pulled Harry into an embrace "I knew you were hiding things from me, subconsciously at least, so... I guess I can forgive you..." he smirked "Harry."  
  
Harry's grin broadened. Though he needed Tom by his side and he knew he couldn't have him, he couldn't help but feel happy about their whole experience. The temptation to stay with him _just one more day_ was battling with the fact that he had to keep an eye on him while his visit to Hogsmeade. He couldn't forget he was on a mission and he had to know Tom was, indeed, innocent. He had to see for himself the moment when Salazar took advantage of Tom. He hesitated before saying "goodbye, Tom."  
  
He lost himself behind a tree from which he could see Tom but he couldn't be seen. When he noticed the boy leaving, he pulled out his wand and muttered a few words in Latin. Dumbledore was the one who taught him the invisibility charm.  
  
He ran into the castle, following Tom closely, and crossed the Great Hall, trying hard not to bump into any student. He was quite surprised to see Tom heading into the third-floor corridor, passing the statue of the one-eyed humpback witch. He muttered _Dissendium!_ and its hump opened wide. Tom walked through it and Harry hurried behind him.   
  
-_So, he knows about the secret passage, huh?_- Harry smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
When they reached the Ghosts Park, Harry took shelter behind a tree. He didn't know if Salazar could see through invisibility charms, but he couldn't risk himself. It didn't take long for the spectre to make its appearance. He floated grimly through the trunks of the trees, making his way to the sobbing boy. He stopped right in front of him, as the boy greeted him with a bitter twitch on his lips.  
  
"Salazar" Tom acknowledged him.  
  
"Don't worry, my dear boy." Salazar said soothingly, in a very horrifying way "I will help you..."  
  
"Are you sure you can?" asked Tom ironically.  
  
"Oh, certainly, I will help you... if you... help me."  
  
Harry was watching the scene developing from behind the tree trunk, thinking to himself -_Oh, no... this can't be good. If I could just walk to him and tell him not to- why am I even thinking like this? Dumbledore would kill me. But I can't stand just seeing him in pain and I'm sure Salazar won't do much to ease him..._-  
  
"I'll do anything you want, just" Tom said between sobs "help me get over this. I can't suffer like this. I can't go through this again..."  
  
"I'll help you..." Salazar promised "now... please, take out your wand."  
  
"What for?" Tom asked out of mere curiosity.  
  
"There's a simple spell that'll take away the pain... Ancient, Dark magic. Only a few people know about it..."  
  
Tom obeyed and rummaged through his robes' pockets, taking out his wand. Salazar whispered something into his ear, before walking straight into him.  
  
Tom cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He placed the tip of his wand in his forehead and muttered something barely audible. A blue light shone where the tip of the wand had been, before it was placed on the left of Tom's chest. He muttered again" and a read light appeared. Tom moved the tip of his wand to his navel and, after muttering yet something else, a white light shone brightly all over his body.   
  
Tom writhed violently while Harry witnessed the scene in awe. He'd never seen anything like this and he doubted he'd ever see it again. He couldn't bear to see Tom in pain, but even though he wanted to help him, he knew he couldn't.   
  
Gradually, the white glow died and Salazar walked out of Tom's body, with a horrified look on his face. He looked up and down the length of his ghostly body and screamed. Tom pulled himself to his feet, admiring his own body. Tom laughed in a high-pitched voice...  
  
-_They... They have... they... switched places?_- Harry couldn't believe his eyes. -_Salazar had possessed Tom's body. And Tom now resides in Salazar's ghost. No, this isn't right... this has to be a mistake... this has to be a nightmare..._-  
  
But Harry knew well enough this was real, and he couldn't do anything to change it. Rage consumed him as he heard Salazar laugh once again and say, with a cold, sneering tone "I've waited far too long to waste any more time on useless explanations..." Harry only came out of his hiding place after making sure Salazar was gone. He muttered "Finite Incantatem" and the invisibility charm lifted to reveal a horror-struck Harry. He ran to where Tom (in Salazar's shape) was floating absently and gasped "Tom?"  
  
The spectre turned his head to stare at him. Tom was still wearing his horrified expression; he looked as if he wanted to cry but, somehow, he couldn't.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
-_Harry, you fool!! You weren't supposed to be seen!! Now you're going to say the wrong thing and screw everything up! Think, Harry, think..._-   
  
"I wanted to see you once more and then... I followed you through the third-floor corridor and that statue and... then I saw Salazar and he said he would help and I... I just cowered behind a tree and by the time I walked out it- it was too late... I've never seen anything like that..." he tried to fix his mistake the best he could, otherwise, Tom would've asked why he hadn't done anything to stop Salazar.  
  
"I was scared..." he yelled pleadingly. He was scared, that wasn't a lie, but the reason he didn't react would have to be kept in secret. What pained him the most, was he had to leave, when Tom was confined to an eternity in Salazar's spectre... and still feeling miserable.   
  
"I... I can't believe it..." Tom said, apparently without caring about Harry's 'cowardice.' "I trusted him... I told him my every secret and... he betrayed me... he stole my body, my life..."  
  
Harry said the only thing that came to his mind "I know this isn't much help, but... what I told you before... it was true. I've never loved anyone before you."  
  
Tom nodded sadly "I... I'll never forget you, Harry."  
  
Harry knew this was the time for him to leave. He turned away, tears welling in the back of his eyes.   
  
"Just promise me something" Tom called behind his back.   
  
Harry turned to stare at him.   
  
"Promise... you'll never come here again. Promise you'll remember me. Please, Harry. I want you to be happy. Please, be."  
  
Harry said nothing. He nodded slowly and walked slowly into the heart of the town. But, before he could reach his destination, something broke inside.   
  
His heart ached and he could do nothing but sink to his knees and cry.  
  
***********************************************  
  
_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilised by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
_***********************************************  
  
**_A/N:_**_ the lyrics above belong to an Evanescence song (Whisper). I don't know, it just seemed to fit the story, specially this chapter.   
Now, let's move on to the thankyou's:  
  
_**BookCrazy77:** I completely agree. Call me obsessive, but I can't wait to see "The Hours" (Christian Coulson worked there). I'm just too lazy to walk to Blockbuster...  
**  
Carya:** well, here it is. Hope you liked it... it was a complete pain in the ass to write, but it's done. I swear the next ones will be better... Oh, by the way, I loved the smilie thingie! (¬_¬). Obsessive and deranged, but that's just me...  
**  
Fallen Dragon: **what's the deal with plot bunnies, anyway? I have muses. Lots of them. Umm... maybe some of _them_ should die... hell, one surely did... ((Sirius: _hem hem_)) *shriek***** ((Sirius: muses don't die)) but... but... ((Sirius: the character died, not the muse)) oh. _Oooookaaaay......_**  
  
lady leah:** well... I can't say anything or whatever I've written will be spoiled. Yes, the story IS finished... I only have to type it on the fucking Word thingie...  
  
**Solana: **I can't say anything... but there is MUCH more to come... to stay tuned... hehe...**  
  
Dark Whisper:** you love it? Isn't it a little too much? J/k...  
  
Now, people, review or I won't update!!! Ok, I still will... but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love to get reviews... I mean, I got only six for this chapter! I cherish those as if they were made of gold, of course, but I want more!!! *sob* I want to be loved... MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!


	11. Making Amends

**__**

A/N: Oooh... this chapter is the longest up to date, but the next one is twice as long... I think Cocteau Twins really inspired me... their music is so relaxing...**  
  
*****************************************************  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 11: Making Amends.  
**  
  
  
Harry had been crying for nearly two hours. He never felt anything remotely similar as this in his entire life. Never, in the countless occasions he faced death had he been so scared; yet, now, the fear growing intense in his chest numbed him. He was left alone with his silent tears. Yes, it was fear. But, what was he afraid of?  
  
Probably solitude.  
  
Though he never had anyone as close as Tom, he still couldn't understand why he felt so attached to the boy. And the thought of having let him down, betrayed him just as Salazar did, was eating his brain. His head ached, needless to say, but that wasn't bothering him much. No, he had a lot more things in his mind to bother with. Why he felt guilty of what happened to Tom.   
  
So, basically, Harry was feeling afraid, depressed and guilty (for no reason apparent). He also felt overcome by thoughts. But even though he tried to clear his mind, rid it of any displeasing memories, he found it impossible.  
  
He slowly got to his feet and headed back to Hogwarts. The castle never looked so dark to him. The stone walls seemed to close on him as he walked through the halls. The people in the portraits were staring into nothingness as trying to decipher where the shuffling noises came from, just as Harry passed under their noses, still shielded from view in his invisibility charm.  
  
He headed out of the Entrance Hall into the school grounds. The clearings of the Forbidden Forest seemed cosy compared to Hogwarts without Tom. He blinked back a few tears and lay on the cold ground beneath him. He was tired and he weak. Every muscle seemed to ache at the slightest movement of his heaving chest.  
  
It seemed ironical to him that he had been prepared for this moment since he first left his time, when he couldn't bring himself to drink the antidote to get back home. What was waiting there for him, anyway? Ron talking about how miserable he feels all the time, Hermione reminding him about _'Hogwarts: A History_,_'_ Colin Creevey taking pictures of him all day, Draco Malfoy making his life a living hell... that wasn't better than having Tom by his side. But since that was impossible, he had no choice but to take a phial out of his pocket.  
  
His eyes had gone dry, lacking any more tears. He eyed the green and yellow liquid and snorted. He then swallowed every drop.  
  
* * *  
  
_"...I want you to be happy. Please, be."_  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. He was carefully tucked in a bed with white cotton sheets. He snuggled into the warmth provided by the soft wool blankets, not noticing the two people staring at him.  
  
It was a few minutes later, after hearing him sob, one of the men nudged him lightly. He turned around to gaze into the piercing blackness of Severus Snape's eyes. He wasn't intimidating though, he was... sad?  
  
Harry noticed Draco Malfoy standing next to Snape. He looked worried. He was staring at him in a very unnerving way, as if there was something wrong. Something concerning him. So he did what first came to mind.  
  
"What, Malfoy? Have I've grown another head or something?" he snapped as coldly as he could, trying to ignore the salty streaks running down his cheeks.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He remained still, staring at him. Harry was getting more and more nervous each minute, but he chose to ignore the blond boy. Luckily, Snape broke the silence.  
  
"You'll have to take this, Potter" he said, holding a phial of blood-red liquid to Harry's mouth "and then, I'm taking you to the Headmaster's office. He needs to talk to you."  
  
"That doesn't explain what you're staring at me like that." Harry said angrily. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Dumbledore. He just wanted to be left alone, to suffer in peace.  
  
Snape sat on the bed, next to Harry, startling him a bit. He lowered his head, just as Draco did seconds before. He slowly opened his mouth, but he closed it once more. He wasn't sure what to say, so he tried to push back past hatreds and offered a silent truce. "I'm sorry, P- Harry."  
  
To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. But no words could describe how he felt. He wouldn't need to think about it, though, for Draco walked closer to him. Harry's suspicions were confirmed: something was wrong, indeed.  
  
"Yesterday... there was an attack at Hogsmeade." He informed Harry. "Granger was in the Shrieking Shack with Ginny Weasley when a few Death Eaters set fire to the place. They... didn't get out of there in time..."  
  
Harry's eyes closed and opened repeatedly, the pain in his chest growing stronger every second. Not only had he lost his lover, but he also lost two of his closest friends. "Who else...?" he asked, choking back sobs "who else was there? Who- who died?"  
  
Draco glanced at Snape, who said nothing. Draco the, proceeded. "Ron Weasley was there as well. Just as were Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. They were tortured an put under the Imperius Curse. We don't know what they were forced to do, but they were found exhausted and severely injured. They were taken to St. Mungo's. They're in danger anymore, Harry."  
  
Harry wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again. He felt terrible for Tom and now, one of his best friends were dead and the other was hurt and two innocent boys could've died because of him. Because he chose to stay a few more days in the past. Because he was selfish. But, deep inside, he was starting to feel bad about himself.  
  
Tears welled from the back of his eyes, falling down as rain, but he didn't seem to care about the two men staring at him. He was feeling miserable and just wanted to cry. He was sitting on the bed with his knees up to his chest, hugging them. His head was buried on his arms, so he didn't notice Draco getting nearer. Soon enough, though, he felt a weight on his back. He turned to meet sad-looking grey eyes. Once shining silver with malice, now darkened by concern.   
  
Draco Malfoy was trying to comfort him. As odd as that sounded, it actually made him feel better. It was a relief to know he was not alone, even when that meant being with Draco and Snape, who draped his cloak over his shoulders and helped him to his feet just as the blond let go of him.  
  
He was guided to the Headmaster's office. Once inside, both men helped him sit and stood behind him, fearing he would collapse. Dumbledore remained silent for a few minutes before telling Harry what he dreaded the most.  
  
"Voldemort" he paused "has planned an attack for this Wednesday's afternoon. The school is in great danger, Harry, and we depend on you."  
  
It was then that Harry's eyes snapped open, tears long dried, and all of the anger burning in his chest seemed to explode. "And why, I wonder, all of you depend on me?" he asked icily "you're the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. You're as powerful as he is, hell, even more!" his voice was getting louder just as his anger increased "I'm just a boy!! I just lost Hermione and Ginny. Ron, Seamus and Blaise are in St. Mungo's severely hurt and we all know there'll be a lot more deaths, but I can't just suffer in peace, right? No, I have to risk my life, because everyone else is too busy plotting. I'm the one who is forced into the snake's mouth, so to speak, and I'm sick of it!! I just wish I could go back in time and bury myself in Tom's arms, so he never gets to meet Salazar and change history. Shouldn't be that bad, should it? Voldemort wouldn't exist and no-one would have died because of him."  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet and went to were Harry was sitting. He carefully rested his hands over the boy's shoulders. "Harry, you know perfectly well that would be impossible. If it were all that simple, it would've already been done," he explained, "we can't change the course of time, Harry. It could fix our present, but it might kill us all in the progress. And the reason that we depend on you, Harry, is that you're as powerful as I am. I am just too old for sword fighting. I can't even lift it, Harry."  
  
"Don't try to be funny, _Headmaster_, I'm not in the mood," Harry drawled, trying hard to control his temper and not smash his fist in the older man's nose. "I'll try and defeat Voldemort, as I _always_ do, but I just want to let you know that I don't like being used. If I wanted that I could have perfectly well stayed at the Dursley's."  
  
Snape, holding on to his earlier-offered truce, knelt in front of Harry. "Harry, we all are used. I used to work for Voldemort, then for Albus as a spy. Draco is following my example, so to speak, and he hadn't reach his fifteenth birthday when the Dark Mark was burnt on him. We all were used. The only difference being, you're the only one who's needed, to change the world. If you want to call that being used, then you might, but you'll know, deep inside, you're wrong" he paused "and however much you despise the idea, you're the only hope for the wizarding kind."  
  
Harry rose from his seat and walked to the door, deeply stunned at Snape's little speech. With his hand on the door's knob, without turning back, he said "I'll do it. You knew I'd do it anyway, but..." he sighed "for now, I'd like to just be left alone to suffer in peace." Without another word forming on his slightly trembling lips, he turned the knob and left.  
  
* * *  
  
He reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who asked the password. He soon realised the password might have changed, for the Lady never moved. Muttering curses under his breath, he sank to the floor waiting for someone to come. Luckily enough, someone tripped over him only a few minutes later. Neville Longbottom must have not seen Harry lying on the floor. But he had the grace to feel ashamed and help him to a standing position. They faced the portrait of the Fat Lady and after Neville said "Burning Fenix" they entered their Common Room. Harry headed for the dorms, not noticing Neville close behind.  
  
Harry reached his bed in a flash and, without wasting time, he lay on his stomach and buried his face in the pillows. Neville, in one of his rare outbursts of courage, sat on the bed next to the other boy's limp body.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
He didn't even look up when answered in a muffled voice, "Nothing's wrong Neville, just leave me alone."  
  
Neville chose to ignore the request. Instead, he said "Harry, I may look stupid, and I probably am, but I know when someone's feeling bad. And maybe, and just maybe, if you talk about whatever's troubling you, you'll feel better."   
  
No answer.   
  
"Come on, mate! What is your problem?"  
  
"You want to know what my problem is, Neville?" Harry looked at him with wide angered, watery eyes "You. All of you who think I'm some sort of hero who's always there to save the day..." He spat angrily at Neville "you'd all rather wait on your ass while I risk my life to save you, but who's going to save me?"  
  
Harry made another angst attack at Neville, who listened carefully to each word. He patted his friend on the back, trying to comfort him. It didn't help much, but at least Harry knew he was not entirely alone. He knew, deep inside, Neville knew how much he was suffering. Neville was like him in many ways, and that made him feel better. He was sure Neville would always stand by his side, not expecting anything in return.  
  
Harry lay still with Neville by his side. The chubby boy placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered "you don't have to do anything you don't want," and rose up from his sitting position to crawl into his own bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry spent the whole Tuesday in his dorm, behind closed curtains. Far away from Dumbledore. He didn't attend any classes that day; he had enough to think about already, to try and fill his brain with spells and goblin rebellions. He was so absorbed in his own misery, that he didn't notice a blond boy entering his room and pulling his bed curtains open.  
  
"Po- Harry. Get up, I want to talk to you."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Draco. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Nothing, really. To be completely honest-"  
  
"Well, isn't this a Kodak moment..." Harry retorted ironically.  
  
"A what?" Draco raised both of his eyebrows, "Look, Po- Harry, this is hard enough for me, so try and make it easier, would you?" Silence. "I just want to say..." Draco took a deep breath "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry looked just as he felt: confused and surprised. Not in his entire life had he dreamed such oddity. Let alone, thinking it possible. Draco Malfoy felt sorry?  
  
But what was he sorry about?  
  
As if answering his unasked question, Draco took another breath and continued "I'm sorry about... the way I treated you all these years. I used to think of you as Perfect Potter The Boy Who Lived To Have Everyone At His Feet," Harry snorted at the nickname, "I used to think your life was perfect. No-one saw the wrong in you, while I'm constantly judged or have my ass kissed because of my father. I was your opposite in every way. Yesterday... I realised how wrong I was. I had no idea you felt so miserable."  
  
"You didn't know?" Harry asked sarcastically, "Well, for someone who _didn't know_, you did quite a good job mocking me about, let's see..." he began counting on his fingers "my dead parents... my fear of Dementors... the bullshit Rita Skeeter said about me and my friends in fourth year-"  
  
Draco raised his hands, defeated... or annoyed. "I know I've been an idiot, but wasn't thinking. You never met your parents, I didn't know it would bother you that much..."  
  
"What?!!" How could I don't mind?" Harry yelled, frustrated. "They _were_ my parents!!"  
  
"I wasn't thinking! And I didn't know it'd hurt as much as it did. Look, I really am sorry. And about the other things, well... I disliked the Dementors just as much as you did. But then again, I was being childish. I call it a truce. I'm willing to change if you're willing to forgive."  
  
Harry was now speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times, no sound daring to escape his lips. Draco's outstretched hand was in front of him. Thinking back to their second meeting, he remembered rejecting his friendship. Was he really trying to be civil? Was he willing to change?  
  
Answers refused to appear, but somehow he made up his mind. And, for the first time, Harry took Draco's hand.  
  
"Just one question, M- Draco."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you come here?"  
  
Draco smirked (he was still Draco Malfoy, after all). "Well... let's say I ran, or rather bumped, into Longbottom on my way to the Tower and he kindly lost this little piece of parchment." He waved said item on Harry's face, revealing the new password to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I should have guessed Neville had something to do with this." Draco snorted and got to his feet. "Well, I said what I wanted to say, so I'll be leaving. And Harry" he paused to sigh "I don't know what will you do tomorrow, or if you'll do anything at all, but whatever that is, think about it first. Don't do anything you might regret."  
  
Draco left, leaving Harry bewildered... and feeling a lot better.  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
_So? What do you think? Please leave a review!!!  
Until the next and last chapter comes, I'd like to thank my precious reviewers. It went definitely better than last time, don't you think?  
  
  
_**BookCrazy77:** I suppose... mmm... thanks for reviewing, too!**  
  
Jordan:** I can't say!! *bangs head on keyboard* bad Dany, bad Dany!!!**  
  
MusicalHermione7:** As long as I know you're there, is fine by me... but I really *do* like reviews... ^_~ **  
  
Demon-Child:** actually, I don't really hate U2. I just hate Bono really bad. Umm... I really hate Madonna too, if that helps... I hate a lot of people... why am I even saying this, anyway? ((Severus: *shrugs*)) oh, well... thanks for reviewing!!! =)!**  
  
Marmalade Sky:** fabulous? ^_^! Thanks a lot!!**  
  
Solana:** I made you cry? Really? And you love my story and me? Awww... I love it when people say nice things... to me... hehe. About your idea: it is beautiful and I wouldn't hesitate a bit on using it, if it weren't because I'm already done with the story. Yes, I only have to type it down... it's still a good idea, you know.**  
  
Lady Phoenix Gryffindor:** I'm glad you think so!!!**  
  
Eggroll:** the *best* harry/tom? I don't think so... still, thanks... I'm blushing, damn! Oh, and I added your fic to my fave stories list!! I like it, lots!! I specially love your character Toeya. I don't know why, though... I just like him...  
  
**Whyshoulditellyou:** Nice review! It was original... *and* here's your update. Enjoy!!!  
  
**lady leah:** I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that. I thought it was completely deranged... just like me! Thanks for reviewing =)!  
  
**Rose Creighton:** You cried, too? What's wrong with me?!! I never make people cry... unless I really want to... ^_~ thanks for reviewing!


	12. The Last Day

**__**

A/N: Finally, the last chapter of my story is done. I hope you like it, though I doubt you will. Yes, I am one negative girl... what can I do, anyway?  
  
****************************************************  
  
**TIME-TRAVEL  
Chapter 12: The Last Day.**  
  
  
  
Wednesday had come and the mood was tense. The air was heavy and everyone seemed to be in mourning.   
  
Harry walked into the bathroom for a nice, relaxing bath. After drying himself, he pulled on a pair of grey dress pants and a tight-fitting black turtleneck sweater. He picked a pair of socks knit by Dobby and put them on as well as pair of trainers. He walked out of Gryffindor Tower for the first time since Monday and headed into the Great Hall. He would be facing the most evil Dark Lord of all times, he could do with a decent breakfast at least.  
  
He dreamed of Tom last night. He had pictured him smiling, giggling while holding his hand. He remembered those kisses they shared and how everything in the world seemed right when they were together. He then remembered Tom's aura, trapped in Salazar's form, floating next to a tree, asking for him to be happy.   
  
Harry buried his face in his arms, trying to blink back the tears.  
  
He looked up again and slowly filled his plate with food. He wasn't hungry anymore, but he couldn't afford being weaker than he already was on such a dreadful day. He stuffed his mouth with cereals and milk and blocked any thoughts that were threatening his sanity. Or the very little sanity he had left. After he was done with breakfast, he met Dumbledore at the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Harry" the old man motioned for him to sit down. "Have you made your decision?"  
  
Harry nodded wearily. "I already said I would. On Monday, when I left your office. I said I would do it."  
  
"Very well, then. You must know Severus and Draco are with Voldemort right now, getting ready to strike. The attack will take place in the school grounds in the afternoon. Minerva will guard the Entrance Hall with Moody and a few other Aurors. Once the signal is given-"  
  
Dumbledore hadn't finished his sentence, when Minerva McGonagall rushed into the room, breathless. Horror drawn on her wrinkled face as he addressed the Headmaster, "Albus! They're here!"  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet, a determined expression on his features. "I'll gather the school prefects and Head Boys and the rest of the staff. Minerva, take the students to the Great Hall and seal all of its entrances. After that, floo Remus Lupin, the Weasleys, and the rest of the crew. Harry?" Harry looked at him with a vacant expression. "Wait for me in the Hospital Wing. Draco will meet you there soon."  
  
The boy opened his mouth to speak, but it fell shut again. He nodded absently and made his way into the Hospital Wing. He was genuinely surprised to find Draco already there.  
  
* * *  
  
His mask was lying on the bedside table. Draco was half-lying on the bed next to it.  
He was eyeing the item with an unreadable look. He heard the door of the infirmary shutting and looked up to find Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, just as Draco lowered his gaze to his lap.   
  
Without looking at the green-eyed boy, he retorted with a toneless voice "what do you think?"  
  
Harry must have grimaced, for Draco added "I'm not going to kill you, Potter."  
  
Harry felt relieved, but tried his best to hide it. "Back to 'Potter' already?"  
  
Draco sniggered. "Alright then, Harry." He rose from the bed to take off his cloak. Harry could appreciate his slightly muscular form, pale complexion and slimness. The blond must have noticed him staring and turned his back on the boy. A pink tinge showed in his cheeks as he asked, as indifferent as he could manage. "Anything you want to discuss?"  
  
"Actually, yes." Harry asked matter-of-factly as he sit on the bed Draco was occupying. Draco sit by his side, as if it were the most natural thing to do, as he continued to speak. "I'd like to know what exactly am I doing here."  
  
Sighing, Draco answered. "You're waiting, just as I am."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because Dumbledore said so."  
  
"But, why are you here and not Snape?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why? Do you miss him?" Harry made a disgusted face and Draco smirked. He was, in reality, a little annoyed. "He's a much powerful wizard than I am, thus much more useful to Voldemort. He doesn't care about me, but Snape is like his protégé."  
  
"So?"  
  
"'_So?_'" Draco raised both of his brows, rather shocked. "What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "I just don't know what to say. I don't know what to do and it's driving me mad."  
  
Draco soon felt sorry for the boy next to him. Without even thinking, he extended a hand to clutch Harry's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. Dumbledore will be here, soon."  
  
"But, what if he doesn't make it?"  
  
Draco was surprised, to say the least, at Harry's question. So hopeless was he feeling? Surely, he had never seen this side of The Boy Who Lived. "I- wha-" he stuttered, not a single coherent word escaping his lips. Finally, he sighed and let himself be honest. "I don't know."  
  
Silence echoed in the space between them. Each second was increasing the tension and fear in those emerald orbs of Harry's eyes. Draco shook his head, battling with himself, demanding answers. He ended up lying to his own. "That won't happen, anyway."  
  
"How could you be so sure?" Harry inquired, losing all hope, little by little. He had a point. Draco couldn't, nor was he sure about anything.   
  
But Draco thought it best to continue lying to himself, in order to soothe Harry's quivering now that fear had settled in. "He's powerful enough to handle a dozen Death Eaters, if not more, on his own.  
  
"But, what about Voldemort?"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
Harry's jaw hung open in pure shock. Draco added, "he will arrive once the school has been taken."  
  
"What do you mean?" who could blame Harry? He was too afraid, he felt the pressure on his head as he tried with all his might to think. But his brain was caught in a turmoil and all he could do was shiver involuntarily.  
  
Draco snorted, he would laughed in other circumstances. "Not very bright today, are we?" he didn't wait for a reply "he's not as brave as he poses. The Death Eaters were sent to take over Hogwarts. Of course, he didn't expect us to be prepared... even when the attacked was put into action earlier than planned..."  
  
"Then, when is he arriving?"  
  
Once again, Draco's sincerity betrayed his arrogant demeanour. "I don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
It seemed they had been waiting for ages when Dumbledore walked into the Hospital Wing. His eyes had lost their twinkle and he looked tired, but he was wearing an assuring smile that Harry feel slightly better.  
  
How was he to know that things weren't exactly coloured pink...  
  
"Boys, I'm glad to tell you that most of the Death Eaters had been captured. We've suffered downs as well, but I must-"  
  
"Who died?"  
  
Only Harry Potter had the power to silence both the Headmaster and Draco Malfoy without using a charm. Only Harry Potter could ask such a delicate question with such resignation.  
  
The old man almost dropped his half-moon spectacles in his shock. He gained his composure fast, though and lowered his head. His voice was toneless, hoarse, barely above a whisper. He answered. "Minerva. She died fighting, just as she wanted to." He let a few silent tears brush his aged cheeks, clearly sorry for the dreadful fate of one of his most beloved people. He carried on, "Professor Sprout" he paused again, another of his old colleagues had gone in front of his eyes. "Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, and..."  
  
Dumbledore paused and turned his gaze. Harry feared the worst. "And...?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
Harry felt a painful, sharp tug at the pit of his stomach. Neville. The one who stood by his side when no one else could stand looking him in the eyes. The one who offered support without expecting anything in return. Neville was dead.  
  
Draco pulled the boy into him, comforting him. Words failed, when actions betrayed him and he was hugging Harry. Why, he couldn't say. He couldn't even dare thinking. He was scared of the answer. His thoughts seemed to vanish when he felt something wet, but warm caress the soft skin of his neck. Harry was crying against him. His chest heaving violently with each sob.  
  
As Draco started rocking Harry's body in a soothing manner, a cold, high-pitched voice spoke mockingly. "My, my... how touching!"  
  
Lord Voldemort was leaning in the doorway. He was staring at the boys with pure amusement. Next to him, lying on the ground, was Dumbledore's lifeless body.  
  
Harry noticed this, but he couldn't avert his eyes from the snake-like form before them. The older man moved, slithered, closer to the boys. A smirk, playing on his thin, greyish lips, his blood-red eyes glinting with malice. "You only came back a few days ago and already found yourself a boyfriend? Tom would be so sad... _Harold_..."  
  
Draco was confused in his paralysed body. Harry, on the other hand, knew all too well what Voldemort was talking about. His fear was quickly replaced by anger. Pure hatred flowing through his veins, mingling with his blood. Before he could stop himself, he snapped loudly, "he's NOT my boyfriend and I didn't-"  
  
He shut up abruptly. His eyes widened as he worked those last pieces of the puzzle in the back of his mind. Pain was shooting through his spine as the remembrance of his short stay with Tom danced in his head. His rage increasing each second, the desire for revenge blooming like a black rose inside his heart.  
  
"You know." He paused. "You knew all along."  
  
"Well, of course, I know! I'm Salazar Slytherin, I know it all."  
  
Draco was frozen by now and his cheeks had turned purple.  
  
"Think about it, boy." Voldemort continued, not noticing, nor caring about the blond boy right next to Harry. "why would I want to kill you in the first place?"  
  
"Because- I'm the only one who knew the truth. I knew who you really are. Not Tom Riddle but-"  
  
"Salazar Slytherin. Yes, yes... Five points to Gryffindor!" Voldemort laughed loudly, his high-pitched voice echoing painfully in the boys' eardrums. "Harold, Harold, Harold... you should be more careful when travelling through time."  
  
Harry pondered on those last words.  
  
-_That's like that time in third year when I saved Sirius from the Dementors. I thought I saw my father casting the Patronus, but it was me from the other side of the lake. I didn't listen to Hermione so I got close to see if it really was my father and... I saw myself. Now, Salazar must have seen me when I was hidden in the park. But he couldn't kill me back then, for it could damage his own future. This is extremely confusing..._-  
  
But it all made sense. The anger was driving Harry insane and he had to dig his nails in his palms to stop himself from strangling Voldemort, or rather Salazar, to death. His breathing was ragged and shallow. He was feeling hot to the point of boiling. Sweat was running down his temples and his scar was aching more than ever. Nothing ever made him so angry as the injustice he witnessed in the past.  
  
Voldemort never once, made to attack Harry. Instead, he turned to address the blond boy. "Well, I believe Mr. Malfoy had followed his father's path. Quite a good job, you can be sure you'll be rewarded. Now, Draco, dear, you can stop pretending. Get me his wand."  
  
Not the slightest shift. Draco remained still, his hands clutching Harry's shoulders protectively.   
  
"Draco?"  
  
Still not a single sign of movement. Voldemort's left eye twitched as, in a fraction of a second, he raised his wand, pointing it towards Draco. "You will get me Potter's wand or perish."  
  
Harry glanced briefly at Draco, before staring into angry blood-red eyes. He could hear a distant noise coming from upstairs. When it became closer, he realised it was a song. A beautiful, calming, warm-filled song echoing in the halls. It wasn't long before Fawkes, Dumbledore's ever-faithful fenix, entered the room.  
  
Just as it did on his second year at Hogwarts (when he faced the form of his once lover, Tom Riddle, thinking him the enemy), Fawkes threw the Sorting Hat at his side and aimed at Voldemort. He winced in pain as the bird's beak and claws dug into his skin. He dropped his wand just as Harry and Draco came closer to him.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Draco had cast the charm, making him fall on his knees. Not strong enough to stun him, he smirked. Fawkes was still hurting him, but that didn't seem important. Before he could regain any of his energy, nor even bring himself to a standing position, Harry stood in front of him.  
  
Gryffindor's sword held firmly with both hands, Harry pushed the blade into the man's heart. Voldemort writhed furiously, his whole body glowed scarlet and he fell face-down to the floor. Lifeless.  
  
Lord Voldemort, Salazar Slytherin, was gone at last.  
  
Harry knelt next to Dumbledore's corpse. With trembling hands, he reached the silvery hair of his Headmaster and stroked it absent-mindedly. Draco knelt next to him as well. Harry looked at him and saw a few tears in the boy's grey eyes. He never thought, after everything Draco had said about their Headmaster, that he would care so much about him as to cry his death.  
  
Harry himself was feeling miserable. Of all the people who have died, Hermione and Neville included, Dumbledore was the one he'd miss the most. Through all of their fights and experiences, Harry learned to love the man and accept him. He had been as close as family and losing someone of your family wasn't exactly easy.  
  
He couldn't stand seeing this man in such a state. His eyes were wide open, a vacant expression in them. His body lay limp in weird angles. No, he couldn't look at him, anymore. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck once more and let pain take over him.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as he was about to leave the Hospital Wing, he heard a soft hiss and turned around. Draco did the same, seconds later, and his mouth fell open in surprise.  
  
A grey smoke figure landed over Voldemort's dead body. It went through his open mouth and the corpse shook slightly. A white glow spread over it, blinding the boys momentarily and faded as fast as it had lightened.  
  
Harry watched in fascination as the body took the shape of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle, who slowly opened his eyes. Draco let go of Harry as the boy ran to kneel before Tom, with a look between confusion, joy and sadness.  
  
"Tom! Tom, can you hear me?"  
  
The boy's dry lips curled slightly upwards and when he spoke, his voice was hoarse and weak. "'Course, I can."  
  
Harry's astonishment made his speech difficult. His mouth opened and closed, no sound emitted. Tom blinked just as slowly as before and let out a gasp.  
  
"It hurts." He said carefully. His smile was still intact and he addressed Harry once more. "Thank you. Now I can finally rest in peace." He surveyed Harry on the whole of his body and focused his gaze on emerald-green eyes, clouded with tears. "I never forgot you, Harry. All of this years, I knew... you would do this. I always knew and I always... loved you."  
  
Harry fell to the ground on hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around Tom whispering prayers and 'I love yous' over and over, whilst watching Tom's mouth inhale and exhale painful gulps of air.  
  
Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, the heaving of Tom's chest died just as he stopped breathing.   
  
Calmly, Draco made his way to the fragile boy crying unashamed. Still confused at the scene that had developed before his eyes, he helped Harry to his feet. Resigned, Harry did so and let himself be guided out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
* * *  
  
It was now the last day of Harry's sixth year. The time passed quite slowly since the end of the War and Harry had been carefully avoiding almost everyone. Everyone but Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Ron had recovered after a short stay in St. Mungo's as did Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini. The story was known to every little soul inside and outside Hogwarts. The only mystery was that sixteen year old body found in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Against his will, Harry relived the story of his time crossing, avoiding the part in which Tom and him had been involved in a relationship. Only four people, besides Harry, knew the real facts. One of them, Dumbledore, had died under the Killing Curse; the others were Draco, Ron and Hogwarts' new Headmaster, Severus Snape.  
  
Snape, after receiving the Order of Merlin First Class (just as Harry and Draco did), had been asked by both the Ministry of Magic and the remaining staff at Hogwarts to replace Dumbledore in his Headmaster duties. At first, he declined the offer, alleging he wasn't worthy of such an honour, but after a long talk with Harry (in which they got past their differences and shared each other's secrets as a vote of trust), he decided to take the post.  
  
The Leaving Feast was nearly over when Severus rose from his seat at the centre of the Staff Table. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Another year has gone" he spoke with his usual velvety voice "as many people had. I believe we should raise our goblets and make a toast to the memory of those who had fallen in the hands of Voldemort's army." The entirety of the Great Hall raised their goblets as indicated and drunk a sip of their drink, before setting the goblets back down. "I propose another toast, this one to the memory of Albus Dumbledore." He paused to wipe a tear out of the corner of his eye, before proceeding. "My mentor, the only one who trusted me, the only one who believed in my noble intentions when everyone else turned their backs. To Albus, for being the greatest Headmaster this school has seen in all of these years, since the age of the Founders. To Albus."  
  
"To Albus." The whole room echoed before repeating the previous action. All of them were whispering or sobbing or glancing at Severus who had reoccupied his seat.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry met Hagrid at the end of the platform. He asked Draco and Ron to find a compartment for themselves, as he walked to meet the half-giant.  
  
"Harry. Good ter see yeh" Hagrid didn't look too convincing, but Harry understood. He was, probably, the one who had suffered Dumbledore's death the most.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye. You know, before I leave."   
  
"Oh, well... I hope yeh have a decent summer. Yeh know... after all tha' happened... yeh're worth more than you think, Harry"  
  
That last sentence echoed through his ears all the way to the train. Why Hagrid had made such choice of words as a farewell -when Harry would've been more than content with a simple "see yeh, next year"- was a mystery. He shook his head, dismissing further thinking and got into the train. He found Ron patrolling a compartment full of second-years. The redhead apologised with a quick "prefect duties, mate" and went on the next compartment.  
  
Harry finally found Draco sitting alone in the last train car. He was eating a Chocolate Frog whilst staring out the window. When Harry sat in front of him, he averted his eyes slowly from the landscape and settled his gaze on Harry, as if wanting to say something. The raven-haired didn't seem to notice, for he had only one thing in his mind.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
The boy, rather relieved as the silence was broken, tilted his head up, indicating Harry to go on. Somehow, words failed him at the time.  
  
"I just... I wanted to say..." Harry took a long, deep breath. "Thank you."  
  
Letters form syllables, syllables formed words and words formed sentences in the back of Draco's mind. He had too much to say and too little time, so he pushed all those sentences and asked something simpler. "What for?" He was genuinely clueless.  
  
Harry fidgeted uncomfortably before answering, each word coming from the centre of his heart. "For being there when... you know... you never said anything about... you know..." Harry was starting to breathe too rapidly, so he conjured every little composure he had left to finish a decent sentence. "I probably sound like an idiot with the stuttering and pet words and all" he laughed nervously "but... truth is... I'm really grateful, Draco. I-"  
  
"Don't say it." Draco warned him. He knew exactly what Harry had to say and he didn't want to hear it. He made sure Harry understood.  
  
"We already made a truce. We shared quite a difficult situation and got out alive. I still don't know how or even why, but we did. You don't have to say another word. I'll be here for you as long as you need me, whenever you need me and I expect the same from you."  
  
Harry was glad to have accepted Draco's hand back in his dorm a few days before the attack. He knew he had earned himself a friend who, despite of his many failures, was loyal and forgiving.  
  
Harry smiled. Maybe he could keep a promise.  
  
_"...I want you to be happy. Please be."_  
  
Yeah, maybe he could...  
  
...and deep inside, he knew he would.  
  
  
**THE END**  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
**_A/N:_** Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss!!! It's finally over! Now I can focus on my new story *hemhem*****ThePensieve*hemhem***** I hope you liked this last chapter, though I know I didn't, and I'd be happy to get reviews for it. I liked the end. It's rather sappy in my personal opinion, but it could be worse, believe me.  
I'd like to thank those who reviewed this story and those who didn't but enjoyed it just as much (though I'm still not sure there are many) and stay insane!!  
  
Yes, Harry ends up with Draco. What was he going to do? He had to keep the damned promise, right? ^_~ !


End file.
